


Misconceptions

by kateyes085



Category: CWRPS, SPN
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preconceived notions about people can be so misleading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconceptions

~*~

"Icarus! Where are you?" Of course, it had to snow. Icky blended in with the snow only to take off and find Harley and Sadie. "Icky, when I find you you're dead meat you psychotic powder puff" _Shit! Where is he?_ Jensen worried. 

"We'll find him man, just as soon as we find Harley and Sadie. You know they are always together. Calm down." Jared tried to reason with him. 

"I'm gonna kill that new PA. How hard is it to watch a five-pound puffball? I'm gonna kill her then I'm firing her." Jensen snarled.

"Jesus Jensen, calm down." Jared tried again. He was starting to get worried. Harley and Sadie did not come running when he called too, which was not like them. "Harley! Sadie!" he yelled again.

"Jared!" a female yelled from the catering tent. "They're in here!" Jared and Jensen ran off to catering and skidded to a halt in the entrance. 

Sadie and Harley were seated patiently waiting for another cookie at the foot of a woman with long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. She was fussing over a bundle in her arms. She looked up at them with laughing brown eyes set in a kewpie doll face. 

"They came in for their cookies and this little guy followed them in. He seems to have found a mud puddle or ten along the way. Never would have known he was white if I hadn't of given him a bath. I'm just warming him up a bit before I go find his parents." She explained.

"Icky?" Jensen called to the bundle of blankets with a white puff sticking out of the top. 

"Excuse me?" the woman blushed confused. 

Jared threw his head back and laughed, loudly, "That's the dog's name, Frankie." 

Frankie rearranged the blankets a little more so you could see a white face, black nose and a pink tongue. "Well, he's not _that_ bad," she said. 

Jensen growled in frustration as he marched over, sidestepping the other two dogs and wrenched the bundle out of her arms. "His name is Icarus," he scowled. 

"Jen," Jared said tightly looking a little pissed off. 

_Why is he pissed? My dog's the one that ran off._ "Oh, thanks for findin' him." He muttered over his shoulder as he marched out. 

Jared smiled weakly at Frankie and jogged off after Jensen. "Rude much?" Jared snapped at Jensen. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Jensen snapped back. 

"You Jensen, you're my problem. You damned near ripped Frankie's arm off picking up Icarus. All she did was find your dog, bath him and spoil him until you showed up let your asshole shine through."

"What're you sweet on her or somethin' Jay? Never figured you for a chubby chaser," Jensen taunted snidely as he walk off.  Jared grabbed Jensen's arm and spun him around sharply. 

"What the fuck, man?" Jensen yelled at him. 

Jared stood up to his full height and glared down at Jensen, "And they call Chad the douche. Ya' know if you got your head out from under Dani's skirt, or whoever your flavor of the month is, and spent a little less time judging women on their screwability status, you might be surprised at what you learn." Jared snarled before he stomped off to his trailer with the dogs trailing behind him. 

Jared was rarely angry and even less so with Jensen, so this caused Jensen to pause. 

He turned and looked back at the catering tent only to catch sad chocolate brown eyes staring at him. The woman just shook her head, turned back, and went about setting up for the dinner crowd.

~*~

Jensen was rereading his next scene in his trailer when he was interrupted by a knock. He put Icarus down on his pillow in the corner and opened his door to the girl that had found Icarus yesterday. 

"Hey Mr. Ackles. I know Icarus likes these treats, so I made some extra for him." She held up Ziploc container full of doggie treats. 

Icarus' ears perked up when he heard his new friend's voice so he jumped up and ran through Jensen's legs jumping into her outstretched arms. He proceeded to kiss her from ear to ear causing her to giggle. 

"Damn it Icky! I'm sorry about that," Jensen mumbled as he stepped down to extract the deranged powder puff that was his dog from her arms. 

Jensen looked down at sparkling brown eyes and flushed pink cheeks. "It's alright Mr. Ackles. I don't mind. Hey there sweetie, have you been a good boy for your poppa? You need to get inside now before you catch a chill," she chided him as she handed him back to Jensen with Icarus' container of treats and a smile. She turned to navigate her way back down the stairs. 

"Listen, um …" Jensen started looking expectantly at her. 

"Frankie, Frankie Carmichael," the girl replied. 

"Yesterday, I shouldn't have …" Jensen offered. 

"It's no biggie Mr. Ackles. You were just worried about Icarus," she finished for him. 

Frankie turned again to leave. Jensen shuffled uncertainly juggling Icarus in his arms. 

"About the other things I said," Jensen called after her. 

Frankie turned back to him. Her happy smile softened and turned slightly sad. "It wasn't the first time someone made a comment about my weight Mr. Ackles and I'm sure it won't be the last. You enjoy the rest of your day." 

_Was I just dismissed_, Jensen thought. He stood and watched her make her way through the twist of cables and mud puddles only to be attacked by Misha. 

He was prattling on about her being sent down from Mount Olympus to tempt him with delectable treats. Frankie's laugh was warm and infectious, "I take it you enjoyed the granola mix recipe I found? Well good. Here, I made some Oatmeal-Cranberry muffins for you. I know you like these." Jensen watched them talk some more before she left with Misha's flourished bow.

"Hey Misha! Who is that girl?" he yelled before Misha returned to his trailer. 

"Are you serious Jen? She's been working in catering for over a month." Misha replied incredulously.

~*~

Frankie was walking to her car to go pickup some supplies for catering at the local market when she heard Jared yelling, "Look out! Harley, Sadie, you get back here!" She turned to see what mischief his dogs were getting into. "Uh-oh" she muttered. All she heard was "No!" before Harley barreled into her feet first, slobbering all over her face.

"Oh Jesus! Frankie, are you okay?" Jared stammers as he tries to pull Harley off of her while Sadie danced about back and forth barking and licking Frankie when she could sneak in. Jensen and Misha were hot on his tail to help when they saw Frankie collapsing to the ground under Harley's sheer size and weight.

"Harley! No! Stop That! Frankie?" Jared called out in a panic. He finally heard her giggling under the onslaught. She sat up of her own according laughing and petting both Harley and Sadie as they kiss and nuzzle for affection.

"You little buggers, I don't have any cookies on me. They're back in the oven. It's okay guys; they just must have smelt the batch I took out of the oven." She was covered with mud and dog slobber as she giggled and absently scratched the dogs as they lay in her lap wanting more attention.

Misha was the first to break out in laughter at the scene. Frankie was fine. A little battered, maybe a little bruised and filthy from head to toe, but she was fine.

Jared tripping over himself to help her and his distress was what set Jensen off. By this time, a small crowd was gathered. In the end, everyone had a laugh. Jared hauled his dogs off of her and chastised them for their ill manners, which made Frankie giggle more and then she leant down to fuss over them.

"I'm fine everyone thank you. I'll just send Becky out to pick up the stuff, since clearly I'm not allowed to leave," she laughed and walked back to the catering tent with Jared profusely apologizing and the dogs trailing behind.

The dogs started getting hyper and out of hand again. She spun around and said in a commanding voice, "Sit!" and the dogs promptly sat without question. "I have just about had enough of you two. If you do not behave, there will be no cookies for either of you. Now, come," and they all marched to the catering tent with Jared again apologizing, which only made Frankie madder.

She stopped, the dogs stopped and Jared stopped walking while he continued to babble down at her. Her chin shot up, she balled her fists on her round hips and glared up at Jared. "I've just about had enough of you too. I'm fine Jared. Enough already. Now, stop apologizing or I'll have to beat you with my shoe." Jared's shoulders slumped and he looked very much like a kicked puppy.

"Oh, stop that now. Let's see if I have any of those cookies you like." They turned and walked back to catering with Jared talking a mile a minute being his animated goofy self and Frankie laughing and talking at intervals. The dogs trotted happily along behind them.

~*~

Jensen watched the exchange curiously. Over the last couple of weeks, he had been watching Frankie. She was an enigma, bright, cheerful, happy and eager to please but not in an overbearing way. She was definitely not the type of girl he would go for, but there was something about her. She was sweet. Her laugh was infectious, and she had the cutest blush when she was complimented.

"Don't," Misha said from behind him.

"Don't what?" Jensen asked watching Frankie play with Harley and Sadie.

"Whatever you're thinking about starting with Frankie, just do her a favor and don't. She's not the type of girl you fuck around with Jensen. I'll admit she can be hard as nails when warranted and stubborn as a mule, but she's got a tender heart, and I don't want to see it broken." Misha said.

"What're you sayin' Misha?" Jensen snapped.

"I know you and I know your reputation. All I'm sayin' is don't, not unless you're serious." Misha warned before he turned and walked back to his trailer.

Jensen thought about what Misha had said. Things had been kind of dry with Dani recently. This might spice things up a little bit. He would just explain the deal, like he always did. She was a grown woman.

~*~

Jensen and Dani had an open relationship.  With their busy work schedules, sex was more of an activity than a commitment. They had both agreed, if there were hookups along the way, as long as they were honest, no harm, no foul; well, that was more for Dani than Jensen. He was just glad he was given Carte Blanche, and his libido never suffered. He did care for Dani, and he would probably marry her when the time came, but until then.

~*~

Later that day, Jensen made his way to catering. The dinner crowd was thinning out. _Perfect_, he thought. "Hey Frankie, how're you doin'?" he asked with a wink and a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Misha scowling in the corner as he turned back to his book.

"I'm fine Mr. Ackles, what can I get you?" she asked politely.

For some reason, Jensen had a feeling she did not quite like him, but she was always friendly and polite when they talked. "Frankie, please you need to start calling me Jensen. Mr. Ackles is my dad," he laughed at his own joke.

"Very well, Jensen. What can I get for you?" she asked again with a smile.

"Oh no, I'm good thanks. Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner some time?" he asked.

Frankie's eyes narrowed and then she started looking around the tent and into the clearing of the lot. Jensen was a little confused by her reaction. _What's she lookin' for? _"Uh, Frankie?" he asked a little taken back.

"Hmmm?" she replied, "Oh, sorry, I was just looking for Jared." Jensen was even more confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," she replied looking him up and down, "I'm trying to figure out if this is a prank or a bet."

Jensen at least had the good grace to blush faintly. "What, what makes you say that?" he stuttered.

"Mmm-hmm. Okay. Thanks Jensen, really, but I don't think it's a good idea." She told him honestly.

"Wait, you're sayin' no?" he asked incredulously.

This only made Frankie chuckle softly. "You don't get turned down too often do you? Thank you. It's sweet, but really I think it's best if we don't go there." She replied with air quotes before she turned to fix him a cup of coffee, just the way he liked it, and hand it to him with a cupcake. "Jared mentioned that you liked these the last time I made them. I think Lisa is trying to flag you down Jensen, they must need you on set."

Jensen turned with his cupcake and coffee and walked in a daze back to the set never noticing Misha smiling into his book.

~*~

"Hey man! Snap out of it. I'd like to get this done tonight," Jared complained to Jensen after the tenth take.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah sorry about that." Jensen answered distractedly.

"Guys we're gonna need about a half hour or so to fix this lighting problem. Go grab a bite and we'll call you," the director advised testily. Jensen and Jared agreed and both walked over to the catering tent for some coffee and a snack.

Frankie and Misha were chatting quietly in the corner. Upon seeing them enter, Frankie stood to go help them.

"We got it Frankie, don't worry about it," Jared told her as he got him and Jensen a cup of coffee and some cookies. He brought them over to where Jensen was sitting staring with a confused look at Misha and Frankie.

"You gonna tell me what's up?" Jared asked as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth followed by a large gulp of hot coffee.

"I just don't get it," Jensen said. "She chats and hangs with you and Misha all the time. I ask her to dinner and she shoots me down," he replied absently while fiddling with his cup in contemplation.

"Who? Frankie?" Jared asked as he snuck a peak at her and Misha talking quietly amongst themselves. "Well? Can you blame her?" Jared asked around a mouth full of cookie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jensen snapped.

"Jen, everyone here knows what your definition of 'dinner' is. Wham, bam, if they're lucky thank you ma'am," Jared told him honestly.

"That's not …" Jensen flustered.

"Plus, you are still technically with Dani, so …" Jared spoke over him.

"Yeah, but it's okay, we have an understanding. She doesn't care and I know she has been with other guys too. It works. Look, Misha and Vicki have the same arrangement, I don't see how that's any …" Jensen pitifully tried to reason.

"Misha also isn't a dick about it either." Jared retorted. "Look, I don't even want to know about what you and Dani have goin' on. If that works for you fine, all I'm sayin' is there is more to a relationship than sex. Someday, you're gonna figure that out," Jared reasoned. "Look, I love ya' man, but Frankie's one of those rare 'nice girls' your momma told you about. Just back off of whatever you're planning. She deserves better." Jared finished as he got up and walked back to his trailer.

~*~

"Jensen, do you need anything?" Frankie asked after he had been sitting there for ten minutes in silence thinking about what Jared said. Misha had left to go back to his trailer and it was just the two of them in there.

"What? Oh, no. Thanks. Um, Frankie, what do you do when you're not here?" Jensen asked suddenly curious.

Frankie's eyes narrowed shrewdly assessing his intention. "I thought we already went over this Jensen." she replied shortly.

Jensen blushed, "Look, you hang out with Jared and Misha, they are both friends of mine and they know you better than I do. I just want to get to know you a little better, that's all. I mean we do work together."

Frankie cautiously sat down across from him. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

~*~

Slowly, Jensen and Frankie's friendship evolved. Frankie still had her reservations, but since Jensen was putting forth the effort, she thought that it was only fair that she do the same.

For Jensen, this was all new. He had never been just friends with a girl. Fuck buddies, yes; hook-ups, yes; booty calls, yes; girlfriends, yes, but friends? He'd never really had that. The closest he had come to that was with Dani, and it still was nowhere near the relationship he was developing with Frankie. 

She was smart, sweet and funny. It was an oddly sexy combination given her forthright attitude and spunk. She was giving and caring, but did not take any bullshit and called you on it first chance she got. 

She started sitting with Jensen, Jared and Misha when they had their breaks. They would talk about everything from the last scene to world news. She was an avid reader and Internet junkie. She seemed to be a fountain of useless and interesting facts. Misha and his cryptic nonsense tweets brought her endless enjoyment as much as their philosophical Nietzsche debates. 

~*~

Jensen had a short break while the crew was adjusting the lighting for a scene. He was sitting in his chair playing a video game on his phone when he heard Frankie's giggle. 

He turned to see what was going on. She was playing with Harley, Sadie and Icarus by the catering tent. It wasn't anything really. She did that a lot during the day when they had down time. 

She had the top portion of her hair pulled back in a ponytail with the rest loose down her back. It shined and danced in the sun as she moved. She turned suddenly and saw him watching her. She simply stopped and waved with a smile.  

The air left Jensen suddenly. It felt like he had been sucker punched and it winded him. Then it came storming back in his lungs and his body tingled_. _

_What the fuck was that?_

He felt a little dizzy too as he dumbly smiled crookedly at Frankie while he waved back before he turned back to his phone. Was he sick? No, he felt fine, a little dazed but fine. 

Jared had mentioned when he was way too drunk one time, how if Sandy looked at him a certain way, it made him weak-kneed and dizzy. Jensen had scoffed at the idea having never experienced it. 

He had been a little giddy when he was younger and developed his first crush on a girl in elementary school and again when he lost his virginity in the back of his parents station wagon, but nothing ever felt like this. 

_Uh-oh_, he thought. 

~*~

"Can I talk to you for a minute Jay?" Jensen asked when they got home that night and were putting away the groceries they'd stopped to pickup for dinner. For some reason, they got done early today, so they stopped off to buy some steaks to grill.

"Sure man," Jared replied while he seasoned the steaks and then turned to give Jensen his full attention. 

Jensen grabbed the seasoning salt and picked at the label while he tried to figure out how he wanted to ask Jared his question, direct is always good.   "Did Sandy ever make you stop breathing?" _That might have been too direct_, he thought.

"I'm sorry?" Jared asked clearly confused. 

"That came out wrong. You said one time when she looked at you a certain way it did things to you. Did you stop breathing?"

Jared shook his head to clear it and asked, "Why?" 

Jensen put down the bottle, shoved one hand in is jeans pocket, and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Just wondering?" he blushed finding the tile pattern in the kitchen very fascinating at the moment. 

Jared watched Jensen's nervous display and decided on a different tactic. "H'okay. Did someone make you stop breathing Jensen?" he asked. Jensen frowned and glared a hole into Jared's shoe blushing harder. "Is it bigger than a breadbox?" Jared asked on impulse to elicit a reaction.  

"Jesus Jared, twenty questions, seriously? What am I five?" Jensen glared up at him. 

"Well stop acting like it Jensen and just ask me whatever the hell it is you wanna know." Jared snapped back. 

Jensen swallowed hard and opened his mouth to say something and then snapped it closed again. He rubbed the back of his neck again trying to find the right words. When that failed, he walked around Jared to the fridge and got out two beers, handing one to Jared and opening his. He took a large swallow and put the beer down on the counter as he leaned against it with both hands. "Today, I saw someone and they made me stop breathing," he told the Formica, "and now, I don't know what to do." 

Jared nursed his beer as he sighed in exasperation. "If you want my help Jensen, I need more to go on. I mean really, how can I even respond …" 

Jensen slammed his hands down on the counter in frustration, "It was Frankie alright. It was during some down time when they were adjusting the lighting and I was playing a video game on my phone. She freakin' giggled and my stomach did this flip-flop thing," he waved his hands around in consternation, "and I turned to see what she was laughing at.  She was just playing with the dogs as usual. She looked up and saw me watching her and all she did was smile and wave, but the way that the light and the expression, I just … I felt like I was sucker punched in the stomach and then I got dizzy and I didn't know what the hell was goin' on. I thought I was gettin' sick or ate something weird but it happened again when we went to catering for dinner. The only thing I could think of was that time you were really drunk during season one and you were pathetically mooning over missing Sandy. You said something like that happened to you so I figured I would ask, because I don't know … what the fuck are you laughin' at!" Jensen ended his babbling tirade with an angry glare at Jared who was laughing into his beer. 

"You honestly never, ever had that feeling before?" Jared giggled like a loon. 

"Do you think I would be talking to you about this if I had?" Jensen snapped. "What do I do? I mean she shot me down before and that was just … but now?" Jensen was clearly becoming distraught. 

Jared took pity on him. "What about Danneel?" he asked. 

"What about her? She has nothing to do with this." He snapped. 

Jared shook his head sadly at Jensen, "Actually yeah she does man." He turned to grab the steaks and walked out to the grill in the back, turning at the door, "You need to figure out what you really want and take care of it. If it's Danneel, don't say anything to Frankie. If it's Frankie, the right thing to do would be to break it off with Danneel. It's the only real option you have man." 

~*~

The next day Becky was the only one working in the catering tent and the same was true for the following day too. 

Jared took pity on him when he saw Jensen looking around for Frankie. "She's out sick Becky said. She'll be back on Monday. Becky said she had to practically beat her with her spoon to go back to bed. Last thing she needs is to be sitting out in this crap all day with a bad chest cold."   

~*~

"Hey guys," Becky said as she came over holding a large container in her hands. "I'm leaving a little early since we're shutting down the set early for the weekend, so help yourselves to whatever's left out there. I wanna go check on Frankie and bring her some soup I made for her."  

"Is she really bad off?" Jensen asked. 

"Well it's just a head cold, but it hit her a little hard. She just needs a couple of days down time. Never takes a break that one." Becky told him. 

"I could take it to her. I mean I have some errands to run after work." Jensen offered. 

"You do? Since when?" Jared nagged. 

"Since I drove myself to work this morning so I could go run my errands," he snapped through clenched teeth. 

"Really, I thought it was because you wouldn't get your lazy ass up this morning and me and Clif left you there. He's such a bitch in the morning before his coffee" Jared snickered. 

"Anyways," Jensen glared at Jared. "I can go run it out to her so you don't have to. I'm sure you could use the break." Jensen flashed his most charming smile. 

"Well …" Becky hesitated, "only if you're sure. I mean I don't want to put you out or anything," she questioned further. 

"Oh no, no trouble at all. The only thing is where does she live?" he asked. 

Becky seemed a little hesitant but dug around in her bag she had put on the table and found what she was looking for. She pulled out a business card holder and handed him one. "She lives in the apartment upstairs." Jensen turned it over (Kalí Óreksi![kew1] , 152 Central Avenue, Vancouver, BC). 

"Okay cool. I'll go put this in my trailer so I don't forget it. I've got one more scene with Misha then I think I'm done for the night. See ya'." Jensen informed them as he ran off.

"That was too easy Jared," Becky said after Jensen left. 

"I told you," he responded. "What about Frankie?" he asked watching Jensen make his way to his trailer. 

"She's clueless and won't listen to reason," Becky answered. 

Misha walked up beside them nursing a hot cup of coffee that was warming his hands. "Did it work?"

Jared smirked at him, "What do you think?" as he held out his fist at Misha, which he bumped in camaraderie. 

Becky just shook her head at the two while she gathered up her things. "Do you think we did the right thing?" she asked kind of nervous. 

"We just offered the nudge; he's the one that jumped in feet first." Jared told her. 

"Besides," Misha offered, "a two by four to the head is less obvious than those two. This is a much less messy approach too." 

Becky worried her lip for a minute. "If he hurts her, I'm gonna disembowel him personally and mount his penis on a stake." 

Misha took a thoughtful sip of his coffee and offered, "I'll take care the stake and I'm sure Jared would be happy to make the sacrificial offering, so no worries on that front." 

Jared grunted his agreement. 

~*~

Jensen found the shop without too much difficulty. There was a separate entryway off to the side with a stairwell leading up, so he tried there first, since the front of the shop was locked up and closed. It was an older industrial building of old brick and wood. It was clean, warm and inviting in its ambiguity.

He raised his hand to knock and heard, "Achoo!" followed by sniffling inside. He grinned softly. _I think I found the place_. He knocked on the door and heard shuffling and muttering on the other side.

Then the door opened to reveal a rumpled, sniffling, pitiful looking Frankie, "Jensen? What're you doing here? *sniffle*" she said in a muffled, hoarse voice as she wiped her sore, red nose with a tissue.

Frankie's hair was lying in a single braid over her shoulder with wisps having worked their way out. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. She had on baggy, pink-plaid, flannel pajamas with a worn red-plaid, flannel robe open over that and thick white socks on her feet. She looked adorable and Jensen's stomach did that fluttering thing again, _Damn it!_

"I, um, Becky was gonna bring you some soup, and I had some errands to run, so I offered to drop it off for her," he told her in a rush hoping he did not look like an idiot.

Just then the phone rings, "Crap on a cracker, come in, come in. Sorry, please excuse the mess."

"Hello?"

"Èla Momma[kew2] ."

"Ti 'kahnees [kew3] ?"

" 'Ochi [kew4] ."

"Then 'xero [kew5] ."

"Look Momma, I have company. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Nay [kew6] ."

"S' aga po [kew7] ."

"Yiá sou [kew8] ."

Frankie hung up then and turned to Jensen with a sniffle, "Sorry, Mom was checking on me," as she was blotting her nose, "You said something about soup?" *sniffle*

"Oh uh, yeah, Becky sent it over," he replied vaguely. "What was that?" Jensen asked in confusion as he handed her the container.

"What was what?" she asked as she shuffled over to her kitchen counter.

The apartment was an open layout made up mostly of old brick walls and hardwood floors, area rugs and comfy, inviting furniture. There was a large kitchen off to the back of the room. This looked out over the living room, where an old black and white movie was playing quietly in the background. Off to the back corner from there, an office area was set up. There were large paneled windows overlooking the back landscape of woods and the river. Off to the right from the entrance were two doors, one seemed to be to a bathroom and the other Jensen assumed was her bedroom.

Jensen waved his hands around, "The speaking in tongues thing," he muttered as he looked around. Frankie chuckled which resulted in a coughing fit. Jensen went over and rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"Thanks," she said pitifully. "Don't get too close. Don't want you getting sick or anything." She told him. "Oh the speaking in tongues, right. That was my mom. She's Greek and sometimes, most times, speaks in Greek. She understands English perfectly well and her accent isn't that bad. She's just gets stubborn and embarrassed a lot of the time. Sorry, I'm babbling aren't I?" she finished, opening and smelling the soup. "Too bad I can't smell or taste anything. You want some? As usual, she made enough to feed an army. Oh I'm sorry, you probably have plans."

"No, I uh, actually no I don't, um have plans. I'd love some soup." Jensen answered wishing the floor would swallow him whole. "You're the sick one. Go sit back down on the couch. I'll warm it up for you. Where are the bowls?" He asked as he took the container from her looking for the microwave to reheat it in. "No, no don't be silly Jensen, you're the guest, go sit and I'll …"

"Frankie, please, for once, will you let someone take care of you for a change? You need it, now go," he told her pointing to the couch.

She harrumphed and padded over to the couch. "Help yourself to whatever you find in there then," she told him as she flopped on the couch in a sulk.

Jensen chuckled lightly as he began looking around the kitchen for bowls. He found some crackers for them too. He made her some tea once he found what he needed. He also made sure she had some orange juice too just to be sure. He would have loved a beer, but there did not seem to be any, so he settled on a soda.

He found a breakfast tray tucked between the fridge and the cabinet space. He placed their dinner on that, walked it over, and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch, which he pulled closer to them. He sat next to her handing her the warm bowl of soup.

She looked like a petulant three year old wrapped up in a handmade quilt and her baggy clothes as she pouted at him, "I could have done this you know."

"I know, but I wanted to, so just be quiet and eat your soup. There's tea with honey just the way you like it and make sure you drink your orange juice; the vitamin C will help with your cold," he instructed.

"Yes mother. God! You're worse than my real mother," she snarled but did as she was told.

"What're you watchin'?" he asked.

"Philadelphia Story. AMC is having a Katharine Hepburn marathon. Bringing Up Baby is next, that's my favorite." Frankie settled in with her bowl of soup and a few crackers. "She was so beautiful, such a strong, confident and graceful woman. Wish I was more like her," she said wistfully.

"Well you are." Jensen told her offhandedly. He was settled in his corner with his bowl of soup to watch the rest of the movie.

"Ha! You're funny Jensen. Have you been sampling Steve's herbal supplements again?" Frankie asked to steer the conversation in another direction.

"No I haven't," he snapped indignantly, "that was weeks ago and I sure as hell didn't need you findin' out," he muttered. "Thanks for not sayin' anything to anyone by the way," he told her quietly.

Frankie nibbled on her cracker thoughtfully, "Well you know I don't like that stuff Jen, but to each their own," she said noncommittally.

They sat and watched the movie in a comfortable silence as they ate their dinner.

Near the end of Philadelphia Story, Frankie was nodding off on her side of the couch with Jensen barely grabbing her cooling cup of tea before is spilled all over the place.

He grabbed one of her pillows she had skewed about and put it in his lap. "Come on Frankie lay down here. You'll be more comfortable if you stretch out," he told her.

"I don't wanna," she mumbled sleepily. "If I lay down, I'll fall asleep and miss the movie. 'Sides, would be rude to fall asleep when I have company," she yawned, sniffled and coughed.

"News flash sweetie, you already are, come on."

"M'kay," she murmured and stretched out with her head in Jensen's lap. Jensen arranged her quilt so she was covered. Frankie snuggled in with a sigh.

"Thank you Jensen. If I snore or drool, just poke me," she muttered before she was out like a light.

Jensen half watched the movie and half watched Frankie while she was sleeping. He was gently rubbing her neck and back while stroking her bangs away from her too-warm forehead. Eventually, he too nodded off.

Frankie woke with a start a couple of hours later. Bringing Up Baby's credits were rolling to a close on the TV. She looked up and saw Jensen sprawled on her couch with her head in his lap. He did not look like he was in a comfortable position at all.

She was still really tired and wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but she could not leave him there like that. She shimmied and moved into a kneeling position next to him to wake him up.

"Jensen? Jensen, you gotta wake up. Come on Jen." She told him as she shook him gently.

"Frankie?" Jensen woke with a start, "What the? Oh man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

She giggled and yawned, "I've hardly been the ideal hostess either. Come on, let's just go to bed."

"Huh?" Jensen asked being shocked into alertness with that statement. Frankie was too busy disentangling herself from the quilt and trying not to fall off the couch. Once she was righted and standing next to the couch, looking rumpled, sleepy and very much like a three year old again hanging on to her quilt.

"Well I'm not gonna let you drive home this late at night. Just come to bed." She told him as she sniffled as she turned and shuffled off to her room.

"Um, Frankie?" Jensen asked again.

She spun back to face Jensen with the quilt's edge balled in the fist on her hip, "Oh, Jesus Christ! We're both adults. The bed is big enough, and I don't think me blowing snot in your face is gonna be the least bit sexy or attractive for that matter, so I think our virtues are intact." She snapped. "Besides, if you try anything funny, I'll filet you and serve you to the crew before they even know you're missing, understand."

"Yes, ma'am." He gulped as he followed behind her. He stood at the foot of her brass bed looking unsure and a little confused.

She came through the door off to the side to the adjoining bathroom drying her mouth with her pajama sleeve. "I've left out an extra toothbrush, facecloth, and towel for you. You make a mess you clean it up, got it. I'm goin' to bed." She climbed up in and burrowed under the pile of blankets and pillows.

Jensen used the bathroom, washed off his face and brushed his teeth before he went back and stripped down to his boxers and T-shirt. He crawled in on his side and laid on his back staring at the ceiling. This had to be one of the weirdest endings to a sort of first date he had ever had.

Frankie wiggled back up against his side with her back pressed up against his arm. Jensen muffled a totally manly squeak in response.

"'M cold," the lump of blankets mumbled sleepily.

Jensen rolled onto his side, spooned Frankie against his chest, arranged the blankets around them both, and carefully placed his hand on her rounded belly. Frankie sighed, "Thank you. Night, Jensen," she murmured and was out again.

Jensen fell asleep breathing in Frankie's warm, sweet vanilla scent with the faint hint of mint. He was warm, comfortable and had this giggly, bubbly, totally girly sensation in the pit of his stomach. He still did not quite know what was going on, but he liked where he was now.

_Please God, don't let me wake up with a boner_, was his last thought before sleep claimed him.

~*~

Jensen woke up wrapped around Frankie. She is soft and … squishy is the only way he could describe it.

He was warm and content except for the heavy weight lying on his feet. His sleep-addled brain did not register immediately as he was used to Sadie sneaking in for morning snuggles at home. The mysterious weight moved away from his feet, but then seemed to be walking up his leg and side, to lie heavily on his arm.

Jensen is not a morning person on his best day. He opened one eye and saw a scrunched up furry face bigger than his head. "What the fuck!" he yelped scrambling up and back against the headboard banging his head.

Frankie was suddenly jerked awake and sat up straight, "What! What's wrong?" look around in confusion.

"What is that?" Jensen points in horror at the mutated, tiger-striped, calico-motley colored monstrous ball of fur that sat at the foot of the bed, looking indignantly at him for being disturbed.

Frankie glared at the creature, growled and flopped back into bed throwing the covers over her head, "Lucy, shoo … you have food. Go away and leave me to die in peace."

"Lucy?" Jensen asked incredulously.

Frankie turned to glare at him from her side of the bed. Her hair was mussed. She had sheet wrinkles on her face and a pout to match the glare. _Damn it!_ Jensen's stomach did that flip-flop thing again. Was he ever going to get over that?

"Yes, Lucy, Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds. That's her name, and don't make fun of my cat." She growled.

"That's a cat? It looks like a woolly mammoth." Jensen grumbled and yawned only to end up with a mouth full of pillow from Frankie smacking him in the face with it, hard.

As Jensen recovered from the attack, he saw Frankie disentangle herself from the blankets. Her pajamas were askew and she was missing a sock. Jensen saw little red toenails on one bare foot as she shuffled to the bathroom trying to right her sleep top, which was hiked up in the back revealing sheet-wrinkled creases again in the smooth, creamy expanse of Frankie's lower back. She had a slight muffin-top going on around her middle. She was muttering to herself between sniffles and yawns. He clearly heard 'jerk' and she might possibly have called him an asshat, but he was not quite sure.

Frankie's entire display was cute and adorable in her sleepy disarray. At least it waited until after she was out of the bed to wake up, Jensen thought forlornly about his neglected penis.

He had not really had sex since he started hanging out with Frankie. Some nights he would get off on his own, but that was just not fulfilling. Even a few weeks ago, he went down and spent the weekend with Danneel. They had sex and hung out for a while, but it was empty. There was nothing. There was release, but again, not very fulfilling.

Jensen turned back to look at Lucy, who was cleaning herself and scowling at him at the same time. "What is she?" Jensen called out cautiously to the bathroom. He heard the toilet flush and then saw Frankie washing her hands, splashing water on her face, and undoing her hair to brush it.

She walked out of the bathroom brushing her hair, "Hmmm? Oh, she's a Maine Coon Cat," Frankie answered as she turned back to finish her hair and re-braid it again.

"Oh. Those are those big cats right?" Jensen asked. She walked back out again to answer him, nodding while she brushed her teeth.

"Um, how much does she weigh? It feels like a ton when she's laying on you." Frankie turns back, spits and rinses before she answers, "Um, about thirty-five pounds the last time she was at the vet."

"Thirty-five pounds? She's half as big as Sadie." Jensen said incredulously, as he cautiously watched Lucy decided she wanted attention as she stalked towards him. "Her head is bigger than Icky's whole body," he mumbled to himself.

"A cotton ball is bigger than Icky's whole body," Frankie muttered sarcastically. "I think she likes you," watching as Lucy purred and nuzzled Jensen's hand that was absently petting her while she kneaded a spot in his lap. "Well, I guess I have to keep you Jensen. She definitely likes you," Frankie added as she sat on the edge of the bed petting Lucy as well "and she hates men."

Jensen had a warm feeling spread through his chest at Frankie's comment. _Yes, please. Keep me_, Jensen thought to himself. _Oh shit! I AM turning into a fourteen-year-old girl_ he further chastised himself.

He did not do this. He never stayed, Dani maybe, but this comfort, contentment. He only ever felt this contentment at home; this safe, secure feeling where he could be himself; the person, very few people ever saw. Sometimes, he felt like he had been acting his whole life only now he was just finally being paid for it.

Frankie coxed Lucy over to her and said, "Why don't you get freshened up and I'll go make us some breakfast. I'm sure you have stuff you need to get done today."

Jensen moved to get out of the bed. He too was rumpled and his gelled hair was flattened on one side of his head and sticking out on the other. Frankie smiled softly at him before she went back to petting Lucy.

"No I don't really have anything goin' on other than sleep, but I'm sure you have stuff you want to get done," He said with a yawn as he stood up and was suddenly dizzy, "Whoa," he muttered as he steadied himself with a hand on the wall.

Frankie was at his side in an instant. "Are you okay Jen?" she asked wrapping her arm around his waist to help steady him.

"Um, yeah I just got a little dizzy," he muttered as he distractedly caressed her cheek and breathed in her warm, sleepy scent.

Frankie gasped as she turned her endless brown eyes up to him in surprise. "Jensen," she whispered.

"Frankie," Jensen murmured as he started to lean forward slowly. "Achoo!" Jensen sneezed in her face. He stared at her in shock and horror.

Frankie wiped off her scrunched up face with the arm of her pajama top before she started laughing. She was giggling and shaking her head as she pushed him back down into the bed. "You my dear are not going anywhere. You have gone and gotten yourself sick, so it seems that you're stuck here for a little while. Do you have anything to change into in your truck?" She asked.

"Well, I keep a backup set of workout clothes in case I'm able to go for a run, but seriously, Frankie, this isn't necessary, I'll just … Achoo! *sniffle* go home and,"

Frankie just talked right over him. "No you will not. All you'll do is get Jared sick and then the both of you will be miserable by the time filming starts again. This way, you just stay here and rest. You'll be fine by Sunday night probably." She told him as she tucked him back into the bed. "Let me go shower and then I'll go get your stuff. You can shower then, believe me it helps, and I'll change out the bedding while you're in there. No biggie."

~*~

All weekend, Frankie fussed over him, cooked for him, and just plain spent time with him. They were lazy and napped, watched good TV and bad TV alike.

Jared called the evening of the first night in a panic because he had not heard or seen Jensen since the previous night, "... and don't ever do that to me again," he snarled into the phone, as Jensen was trying to explain that Frankie was holding him captive and mothering him to death since he had gotten her cold.

Secretly, he loved every minute of it. The only other woman in his life that had ever been single-mindedly focused on his personal well being was his mother.

Maybe the other women were wrong for him, or maybe he was just waiting for Frankie. He did not know, but he was just glad he found her. He just had to figure out what to do next.

He wanted Frankie that much he knew, but she was not the kind of girl you fuck and leave. She was the kind you hold, cherish and thank God for bringing into your life, which he was starting to do regularly much to his dismay.

He discovered her undying passion for The Beatles and bad kung-fu movies. She was a more voracious reader than he was, which was shocking.

He had thankfully had his glasses with him and after prying the dried lenses off his corneas, Frankie informed him she liked them better. It made him more approachable and less intimidating. "Oh, so I intimidated you then did I," Jensen puffed up at his cocky retort.

"No, but, I'm sure you intimidated somebody," she told him as she patted his cheek affectionately.

"Way to burst the bubble Frankie." Jensen retorted.

"That's what I'm here for Jellybean." She told him affectionately.

"Don't call me that," he huffed; she just snorted and declared that was what she would call him from now on.

They both resolutely ignored the giant white elephant in the room. Jensen didn't try to kiss her again, and they both silently decided it was better not mention or even talk about the near mishap.

~*~

Monday morning, Jensen drove them both to the set. "Time to face the music," he muttered.

"What music?" Frankie asked.

"Well, they all knew I was bringing the soup to you on Friday. Now, I'm driving you to work the following Monday. There's gonna be gossip." He said.

"About what?" she asked clearly confused.

She just shook her head and started to get out of the truck. "Like anything would've happened anyways," she muttered to herself, "Thanks for the ride Jensen. I'll make some of those cupcakes you like, now that you're feeling better." She told him with a wave as she turned to make her way to the catering tent.

~*~

"What do you mean the flights to Houston are cancelled?" Frankie sighed heavily as she asked the attendant.

"All flights are cancelled out of O'Hare until the morning, ma'am." the agent advised her.

Frankie angrily tapped her ticket holder on the counter. "What do I do now?" she growled through her teeth.

"I would suggest an area hotel ma'am, but with the weather I'm afraid there is next to nothing available." The attendant offered nervously.

"So, I'm sleeping in the airport tonight is what you're telling me right?" The attendant nervously swallowed and nodded.

Frankie growled. She paused and added in a rush, "I'm sorry; it's not you, okay. I just, this is my first real vacation in forever. I finally get to go see one of my oldest friends and now this, ya' know?"

The attendant bit her lip nervously, "I'm really sorry ma'am. I just, I wish I could help you, but my hands are tied."

Frankie just patted her hand. "It's okay, sweetie. Everything happens for a reason."

~*~

"Great, so I'll see you …"

"Jensen?"

"Frankie? What're you … Mom, I'll call you back ..." Jensen hung up with his mother. What a nightmare. There were problems with the plane, so the airline put him on this connecting flight through O'Hare and now he was snowed in. Luckily, he was able to get a hotel room for the night. Most of these poor schlubs had to sleep here. Jensen was walking to get to the exit and letting is mother know he was delayed when he heard Frankie calling him.

"Why are you here? You were supposed to go through LA." She asked him as she reached up and hugged him in greeting.

_Warm brown sugar and vanilla, man that's addicting_, he thought. "Uh, there was a problem with the plane so they redirected me here and now," he looked out at the swirling snow on the runway with a shrug. "So what are you gonna do?" He asked.

"Hunker down and build myself a fort out of the pamphlets the Hare Krishna's keep handing me. If they give me one more flower, I'm gonna have my floral crown completed, you just watch me," she muttered in good-natured scorn.

Jensen could not help but laugh, "Seriously? Well, I was able to get a room at the hotel near here, you're more than welcome to stay with me." He offers.

"Oh that's so sweet. I don't want to impose." Frankie said on impulse.

Jensen could tell she would kiss his feet if allowed the opportunity in order to get out of sleeping here. "Don't be ridiculous," he told her as he reached for her overnight bag. "The crew would have me hung, drawn and quartered if I did not offer anything less. Plus, my mother would skin me alive if I abandoned my friend in her time of need."

Frankie blushed at his comment and smiled softly, "Thank you Jensen," she said as she reached to stop him from lifting up her bag.

"I may be an ass a lot of the time, but I do have manners Frankie. Humor me. I don't get to be the white knight too often, let me enjoy my moment." He told her with a wink.

She laughed happily, "Well then lead on good sir,"

~*~

They had managed to stop and get some food for dinner at the airport. "Not ideal, but you work with what you've got," Frankie said. They walked over through the mini-blizzard to the hotel and Jensen got them checked in.

"Okay so it's not the Waldorf," Jensen muttered.

"Maybe we should take pictures for the set guys. I'm sure the Winchesters need a new décor?" Frankie replied.

Jensen just rolled his eyes at her as he throws the bags on the floor.

"You go grab a shower first and get warmed up. I'll see about arranging our picnic du jour." Frankie told him.

~*~

They were warm and settled in to sleep for the night on full bellies about an hour later.

They had developed an intimacy beyond friendship after Jensen spent that first weekend with her when they were both sick. Frankie was very tactile, forever primping him, hugging him and just being affectionate so, for them falling asleep together in the same bed was nothing new or out of the norm for them.

~*~

Frankie was not sure what woke her up. She opened her eyes and met with Jensen's brilliant green eyes staring at her. She blinked. "Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," Jensen whispered back.

"Is it time to get up?" she asked softly.

"Not yet," he answered as he brushed her bangs back and tucked a wisp behind her ear trailing his knuckle down her cheek in a subtle caress.

Frankie's eyes widened just a fraction. She sat up quickly, "well since I'm up, I might as well … mrph!"

Jensen sat up just as quick, reached out and pulled Frankie into his kiss.

Jensen did not like early morning kisses. Sour and distasteful was all he thought of. When everyone brushed their teeth, that was another matter.

He could not help himself. He had lain there for twenty minutes just watching her. She was so peaceful and her lips looked so sweet. Normally, he could control himself, but being caught so openly ogling her, he could not stop himself. She tasted like candies; sweet and tart and he wanted more.

Frankie's arms flailed before settling on his wide shoulders and squeezing tightly. _Oh God_, she thought. She pushed him back, "What're you doing?" she gasped.

"Kissing you," he said as he moved in for another taste hungrily.

Frankie moaned softly and melted briefly into him as he deepened the kiss. She pushed him back again, "We can't do this Jensen."

Jensen nodded his agreement, "Yup, um-hmm, okay," as pulled her back in for another taste, soft, quick, biting kisses.

Frankie held him back as she turned away from him saying, "I can't do this," as she struggled to get out of the bed and away from him.

"Why not?" he snapped anxiously slamming his fist on the bedding.

"Because you'll break my heart!" she yelled at him. "I can't Jensen," she whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry. I just can't. There's not much left to break. But, you? You'll shatter it into a million pieces and I'd never get it back."

Jensen sat in the middle of the bed gapping at her, "Who did this to you Frankie? Tell me who, please, so I can make them hurt for making you even think this. I have never met anyone like you or even ever known anyone with more love to give. Endless supplies of it are just waiting for someone to unlock it."

He gets out of the bed and walks to her cautiously, afraid she will bolt. "I know I don't deserve you, but I don't want anyone else to have you either. I admit it; I'm selfish. I'm crazy about you Frankie. Haven't you been paying attention? I make a general fool of myself around you and I don't even care." He told her as he gently stroked away the tears that started to fall while he was talking.

"Jensen," she whispered tearfully. "How? I don't understand. I mean look at you? Girls like me don't even get to think about the possibility of a guy like you noticing them."

"Why?" he sneered, "Because of how I look? You think I don't know what 'they' say about me. Fuckin' cock-sucking lips. Look how pretty he is. Are your eyelashes real? I'm made out to be a God damned girl because of how I look. When I was younger, mom always pushed the modeling. I hated it but I did it for her. They were all looking at me; judging me. Throwing all these false complements at me while they leered and made disgusting suggestions to me. I felt like a piece of meat on display. But, I just plastered that smile on my face and did as I was told."

Frankie blinked at him and stared in astonishment. "Jellybean," she said quietly as she placed her hand gently on his arm, which he angrily shook off.

"Is that what you think of me Jensen? Do you think I'm that shallow that all I see is the packaging? You're wrong," she said getting angrier. "You are kind and sweet and adorably shy, but you never let anyone see that side of you. Why? Because of this? Do you think I would judge you so harshly in turn, when I know what it's like?" she hiccuped as the tears were flowing freely again.

"You've been judged on your looks your whole life Jellybean, well so have I. I go to the doctors, 'You're fat. You need to lose weight.' Do you know one time I was walking in the mall, just trying to find my mom. Some guy walks by me and is singing to himself that stupid, fucking Kool &amp; The Gang song She's Fresh; well he changed some of the words. Looked me straight in the eye, leaned over as he walked by, 'She's Fat!' and keeps walking. I didn't know him. Why would he say that? Did he really need to make himself feel that much better about himself that he said that to me?" Frankie told him in a full on rant now.

"I have always struggled with my weight. It took me a long time to get to a place where I was comfortable with me. There have been a couple of guys along the way that shot very large holes in my self-esteem about it and I have tried to move on. But this? You are wonderful, so much more than you let people see. I only wonder what happens when the newness wears off and you go back to how you were before we became friends?"

Jensen blushed faintly, "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Oh give me some fucking credit Jensen. Do I look like an idiot? Last time I checked I wasn't. Your reputation precedes you shall we say. Love 'em and leave 'em takes on a whole new meaning where you're concerned. Was it because I said no? Is that what started it?" she asked angrily.

Jensen at least had the decency to blush outright and scratch his neck nervously. "In the beginning, yes. But, but then I got to know you."

"Oh, please," she snorted in disgust.

"I'm being serious here Frankie. I would watch you around the set. Everyone loved you, why? I couldn't get it. All I've ever had was women wanting me for whatever I could do for them or to them. It was never anything more. You made me feel things and then I had to start questioning the way I lived my life. You showed me there was more, that there could be more in a relationship. No one makes me feel like you do." Jensen tried to explain to her.

"But why me? Jensen, you could have anyone. There are a lot of women out there with much more to offer you than I …" Frankie said nervously.

"I don't want anyone else, Frankie. I just want you." He told her as he cradled her face and kissed her forehead. "You can destroy a forty-story building with a glare and make me feel like I'm flying with a smile or a giggle. All I'm asking for is a chance Frankie; please, please don't shut me out." he said to her as his thumb gently stroked her cheek.

Frankie bit her lip and stared up at him, "I'm scared," she whispered.

"I am too Babydoll, but not trying scares me more. I need to know that you are with me in some way, shape or form. If you can only handle friends, I'll accept that, but I can't keep dancing around how I feel any more."

Frankie's hands were resting on his hips and she bunched up his T-Shirt tightly in her nervousness.

"Is this just about sex?" she asked hesitantly.

Jensen chuckled, "If it was only just about sex, it would have happened a long time ago already and I would have moved on."

She chewed on her lip and looked at his chest then around the room. Jensen patiently just watched and waited.

"I, um, I'm not ready for the sex yet," she blushed, "but, I-I wanna try and see what happens. I still don't get it, but I-I trust you." She said hesitantly, before Jensen scooped in and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Frankie stood up on her tiptoes to get closer and tightened her arms around him. Jensen smiled and chuckled when he pulled back and Frankie gasped, "Oh my" as she blinked up at him in a daze. "Okay, you can keep doing that," she nodded. Jensen laughed in true happiness.

Frankie reached for him and held his face while she looked up at him, "That, that right there is why, Jensen. When you are truly happy, your smile will light up the room and your eyes sparkle. I … I'm glad I could give you that," she told him shyly with a blush.

Jensen was stunned silent by her hesitant admission. He gently held her as he placed soft, gentle kisses all over her face and neck.

She leaned back with her arms wrapped around his neck and looked at him seriously. "Now you realize, if you do break my heart, I will allow Lucy to scratch your eyes out." she told him with a smirk.

~*~

On Jensen's return flight from Dallas to Vancouver, he made a slight detour in his layover in LA. He had made his decision. He just really did not want to hurt Dani, but it was for the best. Frankie was whom he really wanted to be with. It was only right to stop and talk with Dani before he went back.

~*~

__

_Steak, check; potatoes, baking; salad, done and chilling; dessert, check_, Jensen thought to himself.

He was so nervous. He had never cooked for a 'date'. He took the women he was interested in out to fancy restaurant; wined them, dined them, fucked them and moved on to the next piece of fluff that caught his attention.

Now? He was terrified.

Jared stopped at his room to tell him he was heading out with Gen for dinner. Jared laughed at Jensen staring at his closet in horror. "You're such a girl Jen," he muttered on his way out the door.

"I heard that, asshole," he barked in response as he was trying to figure out what to wear. He settled on a charcoal silk dress shirt and black linen slacks. This was important but he did not want to go overboard.

Jensen had told Frankie eight o'clock. At five till, there was a knock at the door. The table was set with some flowers and candles. _Jesus my palms are sweating. Fuck, _he thought.

Frankie stood outside the door to Jared and Jensen's house nervously biting her lip before she knocked. "Now or never," she muttered to herself as she knocked. She then turned to look up and down the wintry road while she waited. The door opened suddenly startling her as she spun back to see Jensen standing there looking nervous, surprised and happy all at once that she showed up.

"Hey," he said, as he looked her up and down before he swallowed sharply as he looked back up at her.

"Hey," she said quietly. "I brought some wine," she told him as she handed over the bottle nervously. "I hope that's okay? I wasn't sure. It's one of my dad's favorites, so I figured it would be a good bet?" she told him.

"Oh no, that's great," he said taking it from her. He kept staring at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Uh, can I come in?" she asked with a nervous giggle.

"What? Oh God, yes. Sorry." He blushed as he stood back and allowed her to enter.

Frankie wore a simple black trench coat, which Jensen removed and hung up in the closet, or tried to anyways. He kept missing the coat with the hanger before he turned around to finish his task.

Her dark mass of shiny waves was arranged in a French twist and secured with a simple comb. She wore pearl drop earrings, had on minimal makeup, and a plain, rich purple A-line dress that reached mid-calf.

She was taking in everything as she looked. Seeing the table, she went over to see the flowers. "These are lovely Jensen," Frankie told him as she bent and sniffed them.

"Hmmm? Oh, I'm glad you like them." He said absently, standing there watching her while holding the bottle of wine. She was mesmerizing. He could quite seem to look away.

"Do you need any help?" she asked him.

"What? No, I've got it covered." he told her still staring. Frankie blushed lightly,

"Is this too much? I wasn't sure how to dress." She asked hesitantly.

"No, no. You look great. I'm just not used to seeing you in a dress. Sorry." Jensen told her offhandedly.

"Are you sure you don't need a hand Jensen?" she asked yet again.

"Nope. I've got it. Why don't you sit down and get more comfortable so we can talk," he told her.

Frankie bit her lip smiling as she tried not to laugh, "I'd love to Jellybean, but don't you think you should check the stove? The timer's goin' off."

"Hmmm? What? Oh shit!" he turned in horror to see smoke coming out of the oven door. "The potatoes!" he yelled as he juggled with the bottle of wine before he got it onto the counter without breaking it. He opened the oven door to a cascade of smoke and was waving the potholder around to clear it.

Frankie's steady clicking of her heels was heard on the tile. "Jellybean, calm down. It's only a potato," when he angrily threw the pan with the burnt remnants in the sink.

"Damn it! That's not the point Frankie. This is our first 'real' date, and I wanted to make it special for you and what do I do, make an idiot of myself and destroy the dinner."

"It's not that bad," she tried to sound encouraging but the expression on her face showed a different story.

"Not helping Frankie." He snarled.

She blew a raspberry at him. "You have more potatoes right?" she asked.

"Well yeah of course." He answered her in a confused tone.

"Well, just go put the steaks on and I'll take care of that."

Jensen was already shaking his head, "No, this was supposed to be about me cooking dinner for you."

She rested her hand on his that was clutching the countertop. "And you have, but this is just you needing a little finishing the meal. Plus, it will give me something to do with my hands. I'm a little, okay a lot, nervous," she confessed with a bit lip and blush to him.

He caressed the underside of her wrist with his thumb, "Me too." He told her. She patted his hand encouragingly and they each moved to their assigned tasks.

The steaks were on the grill and he watched Frankie maneuver and take command of his kitchen. It was nowhere near as large as hers, but she seemed almost to be dancing about.

Her legs were strong and her calves curved and dipped at the ankles. She was wearing black stockings with seams up the back and two inch heels. _Fuck, that's sexy_, he thought as he went out to get the steaks off the grill when he came back Frankie was getting the potatoes out of the microwave. She had told him not to worry. _When you're in a jam, you use what you've got._

Frankie spun around and stared Jensen in the eye for a few seconds.

He started to squirm a little under her intense gaze after he had put the platter on the table. Frankie had set out the rest of the meal while they waited on the steaks.

Slowly, she walked over to him carrying the potatoes, placing one on either plate and placing the empty plate on the back corner of the table.

"Alright, I just have to ask. Have you got some weird foot fetish I need to know about?" she asked him out of the clear blue.

"Wha-what?" he stuttered and blushed.

"Jensen, you have been staring at my feet since I walked in the door. I know you are not used to me wearing a dress and heels, but this is just getting a little bit weird." She told him as she walked over and stood before him showing him her shoes, twisting her foot back and forth trying to see what he sees.

Jensen swallowed loudly and blushed redder. Frankie grinned mischievously up at him, "You can tell me Jellybean."

"Your ankles," he answered softly. "I've never really had a 'kink', but there's just somethin' about you in heels with those stockings that is so fuckin' hot," he breathed.

Frankie blinked and blushed, "Really?" she asked clearly surprised. She looked down at her ankles, not really seeing anything out of the ordinary.

She heard his quiet whimper and looked up at him through hooded eyes, grinning mischievously again, "You freak," she told him affectionately.

Jensen cleared his throat and walked around her side to pull out her chair. Frankie sat and thanked him still grinning.

He had just about reached his chair when she said, "I guess mine would have to be licking chocolate sauce off your abs and sucking on your bottom lip for about an hour." Jensen tripped over his own two feet and crash-landed into his seat.

"Mmmm, this dressing is wonderful Jellybean, where did you find it?" she taunted him with a saucy smile before she bit into a cherry tomato covered with the dressing.

~*~

Dinner was fun after that. Frankie refrained from teasing Jensen too much, and he was enjoying her company. He had made her dark chocolate brownies, which were her favorite. He was upset saying they tasted like cardboard, which they did, but Frankie fussing over his effort made up for his embarrassment.

They were cleaning up much to Jensen's chagrin. Frankie told him it was silly to let it sit, as it would only be impossible to clean in the morning.

The front door came crashing open with Jared juggling a very drunk Genevieve in his arms.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were staying in …" Jared tried to apologize.

"What the fuck is she doin' here? Jen can do so much better than her. I don't get it. I mean look at her. She's so fat. Dani was so much better for you Jen, really. I mean come on," she slurred, "Dani's much better for your career."

Jared was so shocked he almost dropped her, but instead dropped her in one of the chairs. "Gen," he snarled.

In her drunkenness, she was clueless. "It's all about the eye candy," she bestows upon them with her drunken wisdom. "How's it gonna look to show up to a premiere with that," she said as she passed out with her head hitting the table.

Jensen was furious. All he had accomplished with Frankie came crashing down with each petty, drunken slur.

Jared was beside himself. "Frankie, I'm so…" he tried to apologize to her and Jensen.

Frankie's face was blank and harder than the marble countertop she was leaning against for support. "I think I'm going to call it a night, Jensen." she said woodenly, "Thank you for a lovely dinner," she continued in the same empty tone as she walked to the closet and retrieved her coat.

"Frankie…" Jensen reached for her. She took a step back from his outstretched hand and put on her coat. "Good Night Jensen, Jared." she said as she turned and walked out softly closing the door with a click that rang through the house as effectively as a cannon blast.

"Jen," Jared said to Jensen desperately.

Jensen was shaking he was so furious. He stormed around Jared and walked to his room. He grabbed one of his bags, started throwing some clothes in it, and went into his bathroom to get his shaving kit and toothbrush.

"You're leaving?" Jared asked incredulously.

"I'm sure as hell not sleeping here tonight if she is. I have to go fix this Jared. How could she even? Where did she? You know what? I don't even care! You make sure she gets her head around this and she apologizes to Frankie, or I will not be very nice to her next time I see her, got it!" he yelled on his way out.

"Jared," Genevieve whined from her seat. "You … we were gonna …"

Jared growled at her from his mid stride of following Jensen. "Not now Gen. You'll be sleeping in the guest room tonight."

"What? I don't get any because that fat bitch can't take the truth? I only said what everyone was thinking …"

Jensen spun back slamming his fist on the table as he angrily hissed at her, "Stop speaking. I swear I have never wanted to beat someone more than I want beat your vacuous, empty head into this table in my life. If I can't fix this, I blame you and you won't like the outcome," he snarled before he marched out the door slamming it so hard it bounced back open.

Genevieve was shaking with huge eyes turned towards Jared, "Jay, I…"

All that could be heard was Jensen's truck squealing out of the driveway.

Jared just walked over closed the door, locked it and turned the lights off. "Stay, go, I don't care Gen, just don't talk to me right now." He said as he walked up to his room and went to bed.

~*~

Frankie had been standing at her counter staring into space for the last five minutes since she got home, absently petting Lucy who was exceedingly affectionate.

_I should have known better_, Frankie thought to herself angrily fisting at a stray tear that was falling. Another and another followed in its place. _Just once couldn't you give me a break_, she asked silently as she looked upwards.

She was startled from her reverie by frantic knocking at her door. She sighed heavily and went to open the door. She looked up sadly at Jensen and waited.

"I'm sorry," Jensen said anxiously. "Gen was drunk, she didn't know what she was talkin' about and besides it's none of her business anyways. I swear, I would skin her alive if she wasn't Jared's girlfriend. No one should talk to anyone like that, drunk or not. Frankie? Say something, please." He asked gripping the doorjamb tightly.

Frankie stepped back and let Jensen come in. "There's nothing to say Jellybean. Gen said it all already."

Jensen walked in and dropped his bag near the door, putting a brown paper bag on top. "Don't do that. You know that's not how I feel. Please Frankie. Wasn't tonight enough to prove to you how I feel. Don't let what Gen said ruin this. Just because she can't handle her liquor and is a mean drunk."

Frankie just took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. Jensen did the same as she went into the kitchen and started making coffee.

"Alcohol only removes the inhibitions to reveal the true soul. She didn't say anything that hasn't been echoing in the back of my head since Chicago," she told him sadly.

He walked up behind her and trapping her between him and the countertop. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent mingled with a softly floral perfume. "Don't listen to them Frankie. I'm not. I know there is a much easier path for me to take, but I don't want it. I want you and that's it, so I'm not letting you go. You better just accept it now Babydoll." He told her as he softly kissed her shoulder.

"Jensen…" she muttered quietly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her bluntly.

She turned her head sharply at the question. "Of course," she said without hesitation.

"Then trust me in this baby doll." He said earnestly, "Please?"

Frankie bit her bottom lip as her eyes searched his intensely. She slowly nodded. Jensen captured her lips in a searing kiss to seal the deal. The angle was awkward and uncomfortable until he turned her towards him. She stood on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back eagerly.

Jensen pulled back kissing her with biting, nibbling kisses when he said, "I got you something."

Frankie blinked up at him, "You what? How? I only left your house less than twenty minutes ago."

He just grinned sneakily, went, and got his bag and the brown paper bag on top.

"You moving in?" she asked with a smirk. "You want me to?" Jensen replied without thinking as he dropped his bag on the other side of the counter.

"Um, uh …" Frankie blushed and stuttered.

Jensen leaned in and pecked her softly on her nose. "Just kidding. There's time enough for that later," he winked. He handed her the brown paper bag.

Frankie pulled out a large bottle of Hershey's dark chocolate syrup and blinked up at Jensen.

"Uh, I, um, well …" she laughed nervously.

"Relax Babydoll, it's only for when you're ready. I can wait. Gotta tell you though, I love the idea." He gave her his charming smile with a wink to know he was teasing, but yeah, he was really onboard with the idea.

Frankie looked at the bottle and bit her bottom lip. She placed it on the counter walked around the counter to stand before him. She put her hand on his that was resting on the counter. She ran her thumb across the underside of his wrist in a caress. "I'm not ready for the chocolate sauce just yet Jen, but I wouldn't mind trying the other. He pulled her hand up, gently kissed, and softly licked the underside of her wrist, causing her to shiver. As he placed it up at his neck, he wound her other arm around the other side.

They met in a passionate kiss. Her fingers tugged at his hair to bring him closer and his tightened at her hips and pulled her closer. Jensen pulled back when they were both softly panting, "Will you do something for me first?" Frankie's eyes were slightly glazed as she nodded. He reached for her hand and entwined their fingers as he walked her to her bedroom.

Frankie's room had a full-length mirror on a stand in the corner. Jensen walked her over to stand in front of it.

She angrily glared at him in the reflection. "What're you doing?" she snapped at him.

"Showing you." He said.

"Showing me what? That I'm fat. That I'm ugly. I look even more like death than I thought at the moment." She growled as she tried to get away.

"Frankie, you said you trusted me." Jensen told her blocking her attempts to leave. "Then prove it."

She stopped fighting him and scowled. She turned back and glared at him in the mirror.

"Your hair." Jensen said.

"What about my hair," she stared at it in the mirror trying to figure out what was wrong with it.

"Do you know it shines? I mean really shines in the sunlight. I always thought that was a marketing tool or something to sell shampoo but it does. I thought it was only a rich shade of brown, but it's not, there are all these layers of highlights that sparkle in the sun too; all these shades of gold and brown. It's mesmerizing." Frankie looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

Jensen ignores her and removes the comb holding it in place. It falls down her back and he runs his fingers over it and through it combing it out. He just continues. "Your eyes sparkle too, when you laugh. Your laugh is never forced. It is always honest and rich. But your eyes, I could drown in them. They are so intense."

Frankie juts her chin out stubbornly at him in the mirror. "Pretty words Jellybean," she snarked.

"Honest words, Babydoll." He retorted.

He reached for the zipper at the back of her dress as he watched her. Her eyes flew to his in the mirror with a gasp.

"I believe you," she told him in a scared whisper.

"No you don't," he told her, "But you will," He unzipped the back of her dress revealing her bare back covered by a black satin slip. He lightly ran his fingers between her shoulder blades in a hesitant, reverent caress.

"Jensen, please don't. Not here," she said as her bottom lip trembled.

"You don't trust me?" he asked without looking at her in the mirror, still softly caressing her bare skin through the opening.

"I, I do Jellybean, but this is just … it's too much. I can't …" she tried to explain.

He looked up at her in the mirror again. His eyes were open, honest, caring, and full of lust, want, and something else. "I just want to show you how beautiful you are." He told her before he pushed the dress from her shoulders as he watched it pool at her feet while she whimpered and a tear fell.

He turned her so she was just facing him and he helped her step out of circle of her dress. He knelt before her admiringly. "Gorgeous" he murmured. He hands ran up and down arms, gripping and rubbing at the fullness. He did the same with her sides, hips, thighs and butt. Running his hands over the satin, bunching is gripping her full lushness underneath. "Endless curves for me; soft, supple, strong and solid. You're so beautiful Frankie; I don't know why you can't see it." He told her as he ran his hands up again standing and removing her slip.

He looked down at her standing before him. "Oh god," he choked out at the sight of her. She stood before him in a black sateen and lace bra, matching bikini briefs, and thigh-high sheer black stockings with the seams running down the back in her black two-inch heels.

He pulled her to him as he plundered her mouth hungrily. One hand wound around her hair and held her tight. The other pressed her lower back into his groin causing them both to moan. Frankie just held on to Jensen kissing him with everything she had left.

"This is what you do to me, Frankie," he tells her as he bites and sucks wet kisses down her neck and chest, running his hands up and down her back anywhere he can reach.

Frankie whimpers and gasps, "Jensen" as she presses him closer to her overheating skin.

Jensen is kneeling before her again, kissing, pinching and fondling her full breasts. Frankie groaned arching into him and trusting Jensen not to let her fall.

His hands were at the clasp of the bra in the back, "Can I?" he asked huskily watching her. She caressed his cheek; he turned his head and kissed her palm. She nodded.

Bra removed and flung over his shoulder he buried his face in the valley in between and just breathed and licked her softness. "Oh God you taste as good as you smell. Always the same. Warm brown sugar and vanilla. I go to bed at night fantasizing about licking and tasting you from head to toe. One day I will but this is just …" his fingers tremble has they hover over top of her panties at her hip. "Frankie?" he whispered.

She reached down slowly and gently placed his hand over the waistband and pushed it down a little.

He whined softly as he pulled down her bikini briefs and helped her to step out of them. He sat back on his haunches and just gazed at her. Her hair fanned out and around her as she looked down at him. She was naked before him in seamed thigh-high stockings and black heels, flushed and trembling. She reached and caressed his face again.

"Oh Frankie," he breathed, "You're so beautiful, Babydoll." She smiled shyly at him and blushed harder, but she moved her fingers around and gently tugged his head closer. He growled and dove forward to lick her moist lips.

"Oh God, Jensen," she cried, both hands gripping him tight as his hands grounded her by squeezing her buttocks tightly against his ravenous mouth. She shook and trembled at the onslaught to her senses. Jensen moaned in delight as he licked, tasted and sucked her tender lips and clit.

Frankie was pulling his hair hard to get him away from her. He made a wounded, growling whine type of noise.

"Too, too much. Need you. Up, up," as she tugged. Jensen stood and she pulled him back down, "Kiss me, need you to kiss me," as her tongue pushed into his mouth chasing her taste while she pulled his shirt out of his pants and worked on undoing the buttons with shaky fingers pulling him to the bed.

She pulled back to lean down to take off the heels. "No," his hand stopped her. "Leave them on," he said quietly though his ears were red.

She grinned at him mischievously again, "You really are a freak," causing him to blush harder.

She just giggled and pulled him by his open shirt as she scooted back on the bed, "its okay, I kinda like it," she told him with a grin and a wink before she attacked his mouth again hungrily.

She determinedly worked on his belt buckle and got his pants open and worked down so her trembling fingers could circle his throbbing cock and slowly stroked him catching his precome on her thumb which she sucked off while he watched her, "Like the taste of you too."

Jensen had been palming her breast, but now he stared stock-still trying not to come at the sight of Frankie blatantly licking his come from her thumb.

His hand twitched on her breast. Frankie simply reached for it and sucked the first two fingers into her mouth, tongued them to get them wet and brought them down to her entrance. "Please Jensen …" he gently pushed them in. She arched and moaned at the sensation, reaching for him as she worked him to completion.

"Oh Jesus Frankie, that's so fucking hot Babydoll," he whispered down to her as he watched. "You're so tight and hot baby. Are you gonna squeeze me tight till I pop inside you? Hmmm, Babydoll?" he asked her between biting kisses on her swollen abused lips.

"Yes" she hissed pulled him down to suck on his bottom lip.

He groaned as her heel dug into his back. He gasped into her neck, "Tighter baby, a little harder, I'm so close, yeah, just like that … oh Christ. Wanna come on you, can I?" he breathed in her ear.

She whined and pressed into him as his fingers worked her faster, "Yes," she cried.

Jensen sat up on his knee over her as he jerked himself hard and fast with his free hand. Her heels dug into his lower back tantalizing him further.

He watched her while he worked her, twisting his fingers to that special spot he had mastered all those years ago. Her eyes flew open and she arched like a bow screaming his name. _So beautiful._ He whimpered as white spots flashed behind his eyes and he came harder than he had since he was teenager. He collapsed heavily on top of her. Frankie just hooked her ankles and arms tighter around him as her heart slowed down.

Jensen looked over at the mirror in the corner. His charcoal silk shirt hung open and loose, half off one shoulder. He had scratches on his back from Frankie that he had never felt her make. His black linen pants were pushed down exposing his ass with the red scrapes and indentations made from Frankie's shoes.

He felt whipped, wrapped, marked and owned, but most of all cherished.

~*~

Jensen woke to the smell of coffee. He was sprawled on his belly, face crushed into Frankie's pillow. He cracked an eye open to two unblinking brown eyes staring at him over the edge of the bed.

Frankie was sitting Indian style on the floor watching him sleep. She blinked and her eyes sparkled with mischief. "We're not gonna be weird or anything are we?" Jensen heard her ask, and he shook his head no from where he was buried in the pillows and bedding. "Good," she replied as she lifted a steaming cup of coffee that she had been cradling in her lap and put it on the nightstand. She stood and leaned down to peck him on the cheek before she turned and walked into her bathroom.

Jensen heard the shower turn on and watched her walk back in front of the mirror to try and comb out her unruly hair. While the shower warmed up, she brushed her teeth. Once that was complete, she turned lifting her pajama top off to remove it and Jensen saw it land absently in front of the vanity. His cock twitched painfully against the mattress.

_Well I'm up now_, he thought.

He yawned, stretched and felt his joints pop and crack back into alignment. He sat up and reached for his coffee that Frankie left and absently pat Lucy who had jumped up seeking attention. Jensen heard Frankie humming in the shower as she bathed.

_Fuck it_, he thought.

He was up in a flash and into the warm, humid bathroom before he could think, opening the shower curtain and stepping in behind Frankie as she rinsed her hair.

"Jensen!" she squeaked. "What're you doing?" she screeched in a panic.

He ignored her flailing and gathered her up for a morning kiss. She sighed softly into him as she melted into his kiss. "Mornin' Babydoll," he drawled against her parted lips.

"Morning," she smiled.

Jensen ran his large hands up and down her back around her butt and pressed her closer to his morning erection.

Frankie stiffened in response. "I am almost positive there is some sort of commandment somewhere about not having freaky shower sex before morning mass with your MOTHER," she told him as she reached around and smacked his butt.

Jensen's cock twitched again against Frankie's belly. "Seriously? You really are a kinky bastard aren't you?" she said with a mischievous little smirk as he just grinned and nodded earnestly.

"No," she told him, "but you can wash my back and then do what ever it is you do with that thing in the morning," she said with an evil grin.

"You're just mean. You know that right," he told her as he hugged her.

"Yup," she replied. "You finish up and I'll go make you some breakfast before I leave." She told him.

"Leave?" he pouted. "But I thought we could roll around on the couch all day doing naughty things to each other," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Suck that bottom lip in mister. I told you I've got church this morning. It is Sunday you know. But maybe when I get back from my parents, we could work something out?" she replied saucily as she bit her bottom lip while teasingly ran her fingers up the underside of his straining cock. Jensen groaned and shuddered at the touch.

Frankie leaned up and pecked him on the lips again before she got out of the shower, much to Jensen's chagrin. "Hurry up and finish. I'll have your breakfast done shortly."

Jensen leaned his head out, "What're we havin'?" Frankie had wrapped herself up in a towel. She was now bent over fighting with the towel to wrap around her head. Jensen leered appreciatively at the sight almost missing her reply.

"I'm making you those granola pancakes you like so much." Jensen looked up as she spun around wrapped in her bath towel and her hair turbaned in another.

"Really?" he said excitedly as he ducked back in to finish his shower. Frankie just chuckled to herself as she walked back into her room to change.

Jensen came out shortly after wrapped in a towel. He stood in the doorway to her room. Frankie was plating out some pancakes. The counter was set for the two of them to eat. She was dressed in a simple black skirt, white top and a black cardigan. Her hair was in a sensible high ponytail and she wore black flats.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"To church?" she spun around incredulously.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" he asked suddenly unsure.

"Um, well, no of course not. If you want to, but it's a Greek orthodox service, so it's rather formal?" she tried to explain. "I also go to my parents afterwards for lunch. Well we all do, the family, I mean."

"Oh," Jensen replied, "Well, I wouldn't want to impose then," he was his disheartened reply.

"Oh, no, no, no. I mean you can come, if you want to that is, I'd like you to, but I was just, um, I, uh ... is it too soon? I mean … the parents?" she asked him with a cringe and nervous bite of her lip.

Jensen's blush traveled up his bare chest to the roots of his hair as he shyly smiled, "I'd like to meet your family. If that's okay."

Frankie's smile lit up the room as she nodded happily.

~*~

They just barely made it to the service on time, only to have the entire congregation turn and stare at them as they entered.

Frankie's grip on Jensen's hand tightened painfully as she muttered through the clenched teeth of her fake smile, "Well, shit," when her eyes fell on the disapproving glare of her mother. She quickly ushered them to one of the back pews.

Jensen was a bit confused, but followed Frankie's prompts and instruction until the end. It was a lot more formal and traditional than the services he attended with his family back home.

At the end, Frankie directed him to the foyer where refreshments were laid out and everyone mingled briefly.

A large imposing man with graying sandy blonde hair and piercing blues eyes was making his way to Frankie's side followed by the small dark haired, dark eyed woman Frankie noted on their entrance.

"Parents?" Jensen whispered conspiratorially to Frankie.

"Yes, I'm sorry in advance." She whispered back.

"Frankie, sweetheart, we were getting concerned you would'nt make it. I see you've brought a friend?" her father asked by way of introduction. "Charles Carmichael," he offered with a smile and a firm handshake to Jensen.

"Jensen, sir, Jensen Ackles," came the reply.

"Yes, daddy, sorry about that, I was running behind this morning," she explained vaguely.

"You must join us for brunch Jensen. It will give you a chance to meet the family." Charles offered,

"Frankie mentioned that, I would love to, thank you." Jensen replied.

"Francesca, you should have called me to let me know so I could prepare accordingly," Frankie's mother said in a heavily accented voice of disapproval.

"Mother," Frankie snapped as Jensen replied, "Well I, I don't want to impose if it will be an inconvenience ma'am."

"Nonsense," Charles spoke over all of them. "Demetra darling, you know you make enough food to choke the French Foreign Legion. It is not a problem at all Jensen. We would love to have you join us. Well, now that that's settled, if you will excuse us. We will see both at the house," he said as he bent down and kissed Frankie's cheek and nodded to Jensen as he turned to greet some other parishioners.

Demetra shrewdly assessed both Jensen and Frankie with a glare, "You've both got love bites on your necks," she deadpanned as she walked away to follow her husband reaching over and pinching Frankie's arm hard in passing at Frankie's gasp of outrage.

Frankie angrily rubbed her sore arm glaring a hole in her mother's head with a growled, "Fuck" under her breath. "I am so sorry Jensen," she turned back apologizing.

Jensen watched them move about the crowd meeting and greeting. "So that's the parents, huh?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," Frankie muttered.

"I like your dad," he said, which made her laugh before they turned to leave.

~*~

Frankie's parents home was an older Victorian off of Waters Street near the historical district. She explained how her father was career Army man until about ten years ago when they finally settled here after he found a job working for a local military supplier. Charles had met Demetra when he was stationed in Europe.

The family started arriving at about the same time. "Uh, Frankie? How many people will be here?"

Frankie had to stop and think for a minute. "Let's see Cora, with her husband Peter and their two kids, Simon and Laura. Dorian will be here with his girlfriend Michelle, and Elena with her girlfriend Sarah plus my parents and us? So, ten? Oh no wait, Grandma Edith too, she lives with my parents now, so eleven? But, she might eat in her room. She hasn't been feeling well lately. You aren't gonna freak out on me are you?" she asked nervously.

"What? No, you know I have a big family too, just, um, not that big," he laughed. "It'll be fine Babydoll, stop worrying."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "You do know she was being polite because we were in public right?"

~*~

"Your dad wasn't kidding about the food[TW9] ," Jensen whispered to Frankie as she was explaining the foods that were spread buffet style in the huge old kitchen.

Frankie laughed shaking her head, "No, he wasn't."

Jensen was a little in awe and intimidated, but it looked good so he let Frankie fix him a plate after going through what it was and what was in it.

"Your mom really made all of this?" Frankie nodded her head, yes. "She does this every Sunday and for holidays. Do you know the diner downtown _It's All Greek To Me_? Well the family owns it, and we all have worked there at one time or another since we settled here."

They settled in the formal dining room after Jensen had been introduced to everyone and started eat with the subtle underlying tension filling the room.

"So Jensen, how did you two meet?" Charles asked inquisitively.

Jensen looked up from his food to see all eyes were on him. He swallowed and replied, "We work together," he said, looking at Frankie out of the corner of his eye to see just what she had said to her family about him.

"You mean, you're _that_ Jensen?" Michelle asked dreamily.

"You know he is Michelle, don't be an idiot." Sarah snarked. Elena elbowed her and the two had a stare down.

Jensen blushed slightly, "I'm not sure what you mean by 'that Jensen', Michelle," he replied.

Dorian looked over apologetically to Frankie and Jensen, "She means the actor on the show Jensen. Michelle, we talked about this. Frankie, ask that we not make a big deal and embarrass him."

Frankie gulped and looked up at Jensen with a weak apologetic smile before she turned and scowled at her brother who suddenly found his food very interesting.

"Echete stenochoro afti spiti[kew10] ." Demetra muttered.

"Momma" Cora exclaimed.

Frankie's mouth dropped open as she stared at her mother; her eyes shining with unshed tears. "How?" Frankie asks quietly.

"Patsaboura[kew11] ." Demetra replied.

Four forks clattered to their plates at once. "Demetra," Charles warned.

Frankie's fist slammed onto the table and stood up quickly causing her chair to topple over. "In English, Mother! You're being rude as well as embarrassing me in front of my friend," she yelled.

Jensen was taking a sip of water when Demetra replied, "He fornicates with bunnies," she yells pointing at Jensen making him sputter and cough when he tried to swallow.

"Huh?" Frankie asked clearly confused by the expression and tilt of her head.

"I think she means Joanna," Jensen replied clearly embarrassed.

"Seriously?" she questioned her mother before she gasped in outrage, "You Googled him? Momma! Really! All you had to do was talk to me. How exactly have I embarrassed this house? Because my boyfriend dated a Playboy Playmate? God! I can't believe you. You have never had a problem with anyone the others have brought home. Why now? This is important to me. How many times have I ever brought anyone here for you to meet?" she asked her mother angrily. Her mother had the decency to at least look slightly embarrassed.

Charles tried to diffuse the situation, "Frankie, sweetie …"

"No daddy! Answer me mother!" Frankie growled.

"Kanenas[kew12] ," she replied quietly to her plate.

"English!" Frankie yelled.

"No one, you have never brought anyone home to meet the family," Demetra replied.

Frankie turned and righted her chair. "Come on, we're leaving Jensen." Jensen stood nervously looking at everyone.

Demetra stood quickly, "Francesca, ochi meno [kew13] …"

Frankie spun around and glared at her mother growling, "Apologize to him."

Demetra clasped her hands in front of her, cleared her throat and spoke quietly and earnestly to Jensen, "I apologize for my rude behavior to you, Jensen, and to you, Francesca. She is mou nipio, my baby. I only want to keep her safe and protected. She has been hurt badly before. I only want what's best for her. Please accept my apology. Come, sit, and eat. You are of course welcome here. I am just a silly old woman trying to protect her family."

Jensen clasped Frankie's hand in his and stroked it with his thumb before he drew it to his lips and kissed it softly. "I'm not saying I'm the best choice for her, ma'am, but I will do my best to make her happy."

~*~

When they left later that afternoon, Jensen stopped in the middle of the front walkway, pulling Frankie back by their clasped hands. "So, I'm your boyfriend am I?" he asked with a smirk.

Frankie's eyes bugged out, "I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry; I don't wanna presu …" Jensen silenced her with a softly intense kiss.

When he pulled back, he whispered in her ear, "it's a good thing I've been thinking of you as my girlfriend too then huh."

~*~

The hiatus was fast approaching. Her wedding was in a month. She had to do something. Gen had to get Jensen back with Dani. There was no way she was sharing her hard-earned spotlight with that fat pig.

What the hell is wrong with everyone? _I worked hard for this ring and to get noticed in this business, and I will be damned if that bitch is going to ruin it now._ When Jensen sees Dani, he will realize his mistake and everything will go back to the way it should be.

Gen knocked again at Dani's door. She gasped at the sight before her when the door opened. The person in front of her was not the sexy spitfire that graced the cover of Maxim Magazine.

Her hair was greasy, sticking up in spots with her roots clearly growing out a mousy brown color, and there was questionable lint-type material matted within. She had dark circles under her eyes and crow's-feet were markedly noticeable. Her beautiful face was now a mask of grease, grime and several disgusting zit formations. Her well-manicured nails were broken and jagged. She was bloated and dirty underneath the ratty food-stained sweats and a baggy T-shirt.

"Gen?" Danneel croaked. Gen cringed when she caught a whiff of retched decaying stench of her un-brushed teeth as well as the putrid stink of her unwashed body odor.

"We have a lot of work to do." Gen said as she pushed her way through the open door.

~*~

_Two whole days together_, Jensen sighed to himself.

He gave up analyzing his girlie thoughts and just accepted it. He was head over heels for her and there was no turning back. They were slow, careful and honest with each other. Of course, they have not really progressed farther than heavy petting and long, intense make out sessions. He could wait. But still, there was one thing that was bothering him.

"Can I ask you something Babydoll?" he asked.

They got done with work early and it was just pizza, beer and a stack of rented movies. They were perched snugly warm in a cocoon of blankets and each other as they watched some subtitled Chinese kung fu movie.

"Of course you can Jellybean," she told him happily.

Jensen reached for the remote and paused the movie. "Uh-oh," Frankie said. "This must be serious," she snickered.

"You and your family have mentioned a couple of times that you've been hurt before?" he asked gently.

Frankie pulled away from him and hesitantly looked over her shoulder at him. "Yeah," she said quietly as she sat up.

"I just want you to know. I'm here if you want to talk about it. I would never push you to tell me. Just, when you're ready, okay?" he assured her.

Frankie sighed heavily and stood up wringing her hands. She turned and faced him as she sat on the coffee table. She looked at her hands and started.

"In school, there were a couple of guys that played on my insecurities. Couple made bets with their friends, that kind of thing. Stupidly naïve is what I was. When I was twenty, I met this older man, in his mid forties. He would come into the restaurant and flirted a little with me. He finally asked me out and we dated for a bit. We became more serious and the relationship … changed. He was more derogatory towards me. He held sex over me as if I had to earn it. When I did things to displease him, in bed he would get off and not me. He also seemed to get off on humiliating me; talking and saying ugly things about my body and really mean things about me. I mean, the dirty talk I get but this just wasn't right. My problem was I didn't know any better, so I just put up with it feeling lower and lower about myself getting more and more depressed."

She was starting to have difficulty explaining so Jensen sat up and grabbed her hands squeezing them to reassure her.

"One night, things went too far. The sex was pretty harsh and brutal. That was the only way he could seem to get off at that point. He, he … I think it's called breath play?" she cringed, "I freaked out. I put up with the other kinky shit he liked but this … no. I just couldn't. He, he hit me," she said quietly. "And then he just kept hitting me. I don't really remember much other than waking up in the hospital. I never saw him again after that. I had been very careful to keep that part of my life away from my family because I was ashamed, so they had no clue what was going on until they got the phone call from the hospital."

Jensen pulled her until she was back on the couch curled up in his lap. "It took a lot of time and therapy sessions for me to understand that it wasn't me. It was him. My family pursued him legally and I think he actually did some prison time. They don't know I know this, but I think my father, some of his old army friends and my brother paid Nathan a visit. I, I don't talk about this stuff with anyone other than my therapist. My family doesn't even know all of it." She sniffled into his neck.

"You didn't have to tell me you know," Jensen said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, I did." She told him when she started kissing his neck.

Jensen shivered and bent his neck to give her more access. "What're you doin'?" he asked her with mirth.

"What does it feel like I'm doin'?" she murmured between kisses.

"Frankie you don't have to do this. I don't want you to think …" he tried to tell her while gently pushing her away.

Frankie quickly pulled back and straddled his lap. "Yeah I do. Please Jensen, I want to. I kinda need to. I need something good to erase the bad you have given me that in spades. You," she huffed looking down at her hands, "you make me feel beautiful. You're an Adonis, can have anyone, be with anyone and you want me. I feel special."

Jensen lifted her head so he could look her in the eyes, "You are special Babydoll; you are beautiful." He murmured as he leaned up and gently kissed her.

Frankie took control of the kiss and plundered his mouth, biting, licking and sucking on his bottom lip. She pulled back with nipping kisses and looked him in the eye, "Can I try somethin'?" she whispered.

"Anything," he whispered back.

She scooted back and unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped him only to have his slowly hardening cock poke out unfettered to greet her. She gasped, blushed and looked up at him startled.

He chuckled softly, "I need to do laundry." This made her giggle as she moved back and kneeled between his legs.

They had not done this yet. He never pushed, as he knew not all women enjoyed this as much as he did. "Frankie you don't …"

She shushed him by blowing across the moist tip. "I do. I want to. He, he would always force if down my throat and I never liked it." She kissed him gently and licked the tip. "I told you. I need something good to take away the bad. Let me do this for you." She pleaded with him, as she hesitantly looked him in the eye. Jensen was panting harshly as he slowly nodded down at her.

She licked, kissed and stroked him to hardness. She licked around the tip and swallowed him down as far as she could, working the rest with her hand.

"Oh God, Frankie," he moaned throwing his head back and arching up from the soft cushions of the couch. He was careful not to jerk his hips no matter how badly he wanted to.

Frankie bobbed her head up and down, taking more and more of him. All that could be heard was Jensen's frantic panting and the slick sounds of Frankie's mouth working him. Frankie worked Jensen down her throat and swallowed.

He yelled and grabbed her head, quickly releasing it. Frankie reached back and moved his hand back to her head. Gently he squeezed and held her trying desperately not to jerk his hips.

Frankie pulled and tugged Jensen down farther in the seat and pushed his jeans farther down. She reached around grabbing his butt cheeks and pulling him closer to her. On an upward stroke of her tongue, she pulled off and murmured huskily, "its okay. Want you to," as she tongued the underside watching him intently. He whined and jerked softly into her.

Frankie's fingers maneuvered down around, caressed, and cradled his balls with gentle questing fingers.

"Frankie," he gasped breathlessly. "I'm gonna …" he gently pulled on her head. She just sucked him harder making him buck upwards. Her fingers moved farther back and tapped his opening. He bucked faster and deeper lost in the sensations.

One hand grabbed Frankie's head and the other grabbed the back of the couch for an anchor. Her fingers gently but earnestly rubbed his hole.

Jensen screamed her name and came long and hard down her throat. Frankie suckled and cleaned him humming happily to herself before she pulled off and gently climbed back up into his lap.

Jensen was sprawled out, blissfully incoherent in his breathless pants to the ceiling. "Holy shit," he whispered, looking up at Frankie as she bit her bottom lip blushing at him.

He reached for her to pull her down for a kiss. She pushed back muttering, "No," with a shake of her head.

Jensen whispered, "Don't care," against her lips before he plunder the sweet depths licking his taste clean from her succulent lips.

Frankie squirmed in his lap. "That make you hot Babydoll?" she nodded and blushed harder. He pressed the heel of his hand against her mound and she ground against him panting softly.

He went to move his hand inside the sweatpants that she was wearing. "No," she whispered as she hid her head in his neck, still gyrating against his hand harder, "Like this, feels dirtier doin' it this was way," she mumbled as she sucked at his collarbone.

"You like being dirty for me Babydoll," he asked huskily.

"Yes," she whined. "Only for you, Jensen, only for …" she gasped and shuddered hard against him shaking in his arms.

Jensen worked his hand into her sweatpants and fingered her quivering lips, pulled out and sucked them dry. "Mmmmm, there's my Babydoll," he murmured.

"Jensen," she murmured sleepily from where she laid in the crook of his neck.

Jensen turned the movie back on and lowered the volume. He pulled the blanket over the both of them and promptly fell asleep with a warm lap full of Frankie, quite content and happy.

~*~

Jensen and Frankie were enjoying their lunch with Jared and Misha on a break in shooting.

"Hey Jensen," he heard from behind him. Jensen turned to say hey and stopped.

"Dani?"

~*~

Jensen stood and hugged Dani happy and terrified to see her at the same time. If anything, they had been friends for years, but now? She is as beautiful as ever, but he feels a warm affection for her, which is probably more than he ever felt before. He actually does regret a lot of his behavior with her and to her at that moment. He needs to apologize for that, but now is not the time.

"You look great. Wow! What're you doin' here?" he asked still recovering from the shock of seeing her.

"I had some free time, so I thought I would swing by and say hi." She turned to everyone and acknowledged them with a 'hey'. Jensen nodded in understanding, and turned to look at Frankie who watched the exchange quietly from her seat.

"We'll if you guys will excuse me. I need to go rerun some lines for our next scene. I'll be in my trailer. Frankie thanks for lunch. You truly are our own Annapurna[TW14] ." Misha said with a smile as he ducked out the back.

~*~

Gen had been hovering by the entrance unbeknownst to everyone else.

Misha walked up behind her and hissed in her ear, "Whatever you're trying to pull; it won't work. He's crazy about Frankie."

Gen started in surprise and turned on Misha. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Misha bared his teeth and growled, "Save it. You're not good enough to lie your way out this."

Gen glared at him menacingly. "I will not have that fat bitch ruin this for me," she snarled.

Misha's smile was lethal. "Let me make this easy for you. You leave Frankie alone or I'll end you."

Gen started, "Are you threatenin' me? I can have you out of here like that," she told him with self-satisfied smirk and a snap of her fingers.

"You see there's the difference between us sweetheart. I actually have a talent other than spreading my legs." Gen gasped and sputtered indignantly. "You have been warned." Misha stated before he spun on his heel in the direction of his trailer.

~*~

Dani's smile faltered slightly at the look of open warmth and affection that Jensen bestowed on Frankie. "Dani, I'd like you to meet Frankie. Frankie this is my friend Danneel."

Frankie stood and walked over to extend her hand with a welcoming smile. "It's so nice to meet you Danneel. Jensen has always spoken so highly of you. I'm glad we finally get to meet." Dani shook hands with her on reflex.

Jensen walked over and gently placed has arm around Frankie, not overbearingly, but reassuringly. The message was clear. This was the 'someone' else he had said he met.

"We'd love to have you for dinner while you're here. How long will you be in town? Let me know when you're free and we'll plan something for then." Frankie said to Dani.

"Yeah, Dani. Come to dinner. Frankie is an awesome cook. Please?" Jensen asked.

Dani was a little taken back. Jensen was not like this, with anyone. He was affectionate, caring, and considerate. Now she was sure, she had lost him. But seeing him, she realized she never really wanted _that_ Jensen. This woman seemed to have made him grow up. She was actually happy for them. There would be other men in her life. She thought Jensen was going to be it, but now she sees that it was not meant to be. This was where he belonged.

"I'm actually leaving tomorrow morning, but I would love to come to dinner," she replied honestly.

~*~

Jensen and Jared escorted Danneel around the set and talked for a while before she went off to 'run some errands' as she put it. Frankie was back working in the tent not really paying any attention to the comings and goings. If anyone needed anything, they would ask.

Gen walked back into the catering tent, and it was empty for the moment other than Frankie working on a recipe of some kind. "He's not gonna choose you ya' know," she sneered as she approached where Frankie was working.

Frankie started at the interruption thinking she was alone. She scowled as she saw who it was. "What're you babblin' about Gen? I'm a little busy here." Frankie informed her as she turned back to what she was mixing.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Jared and Jensen had arrived to the tent and were watching the exchange with concern. It was obvious that Gen never really liked Frankie, but Frankie insisted that Jared not interfere. They needed to work it out between themselves.

"He's not gonna choose you." Gen told her. "I mean you saw Dani; she's gorgeous and perfect for him. And then there is you," she finished with a sour look on her face.

Frankie sighed heavily trying to ignore her, "And why precisely do you care?"

"Care? Of course I care. Jared and Jensen are best friends. They're joined at the hip. Wherever Jared is, Jensen's gonna be there and whoever he is with at that time. I'm marrying Jared. Of course this will affect me so you better believe I care. This is my career we're talkin' about." Gen snapped.

"Wait, so this is about some photo ops? You're concerned about Jensen's eye candy? I have to tell you sweetie that should be the least of your concerns, because from the photos I've seen of you four, you are the one that is lacking looks-wise in the group. You need about ten more pounds or so, you're too scrawny. Don't loose the implants though, that's your asset right there. Oh, and you might want to talk to your stylist about a good conditioning treatment. I'm just sayin'. And, while you're at it, I'm sure your doctor can put you in touch with someone to help with that lisp. Because I've gotta say, not very attractive. Cute on a five year old, but it makes your character lose its credibility." Frankie told her with a mockery of a concerned earnest look on her face.

"You bitch," Gen seethed through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, just a little bit," Frankie smiled haughtily. "See that right there? How I shot you down with your faults before you can try to air out mine? I turned your plan of attack on my insecurities back onto you. Innit neat. Are you goin' to point out that I'm fat? I'm ugly? Yeah, I know my jeans dig into my belly when I eat too much and I get that stupid, raw crease in its wake. I know my bra digs into my shoulders and my sides by the end of the day. I get an unsightly rash in the summer from sweating. It itches and it's raw. My feet are hurt and swollen at the end of the day. I think I have turkey legs with that jiggle of cellulite that every woman hates. My calves are muscular and not thin and sexy. Don't even talk about how bloated and downright ugly I feel when my period starts, because everything is just worse then." Frankie explained to Gen. "So you see, you really aren't going to point out anything to me that I don't know about myself already, so you might as well save it."

"I hate you, you fat, ugly, disgusting pig," Gen screeched.

"Yeah well I'm none to fond of you either Genevieve. And screw you for putting Jensen in that awkward position."

"I wanted him to see what he was missing. How big of a mistake he's making," she raged.

"You know Gen; I do have to thank you. There was a time, I would have kept quiet, been insecure and gone home and cried myself to sleep yet again, but not now. I'm tired. I'm tired of people like you tryin' to make me feel like less of the person that I am. Because you know what? Jensen thinks I'm beautiful and it's taken a long time, and it is mostly because of him that I realize. I am beautiful." Frankie told her with a small smile.

"How can you possibly …" Gen slammed her hands down on the counter and lunged forward as Frankie brandished a large slicing knife that was near where she was cooking and jabbed it just short of slicing Gen's throat. Gen froze and gulped loudly.

"We're through Genevieve," Frankie said darkly. "Get the fuck outta my tent."

Gen wisely backed up and turned around to see Jared and Jensen standing in the middle of the tent in shock.

Gen whispered "Jared …" and Jared's face hardened as he spun on his heel and angrily marched away.

~*~

Gen quietly let herself into Jared's house. Jensen still lived there but was hardly ever around any more. In fact, there was no one around. The dogs were gone as well.

On the dining room table stood a box with a few of her things she had left there and a piece of paper leaning up against scrawled in Jared's handwriting.

Leave the key.

J

~*~

Dinner at Frankie's was a pleasant surprise. Dani and Frankie wouldn't be BFF's any time soon, but they mutually respected each other and did enjoy the others company. It was fun, good food, wine and conversation.

Jensen excused himself for a minute, and Dani turned to Frankie, "I've never seen him happier. There was a time where I thought, … Well, it's in the past. Just promise me, you'll look after him?"

Frankie reached across and clasped Dani's hand in hers. "Of course, all I've ever wanted for him was to be happy," she told her with a warm, shy smile.

_I will have to have them over when they come to the states sometime_, Dani thought as she reflected on the plane ride home.

~*~

The changes in Frankie and Jensen's relationship were slow and gradual but progressive.

Jensen was settling in his seat on an airplane flying to the ComicCon convention when he felt an envelope in the inside pocket of his jacket. He opened it and a key fell out with a note.

Just in case.

  
____spacer____

Frankie

A couple of weeks after they had started dating, Frankie woke up early to make the coffee, as was her norm. Next to the coffee pot was an envelope. She opened it and pulled out the sheet of paper listing the results of blood work that Jensen had done. On the bottom, he had scrawled.

Just in case.

  
____spacer____

J

~*~

Every Saturday night, Jensen would sleep at his place and pick up Frankie in the morning to take her to church. They had developed this routine after the first disastrous meeting with her family. They would go to lunch, and Jensen would continue to try and charm Frankie's mother. She was a hard nut to crack, but Jensen was determined.

After Frankie confessed about the outcome of her last relationship, Jensen pulled Demetra aside. "Frankie told me about Nathan," he told her quietly. Demetra's eyes watered. "You can trust me with her," he told her. "You would not be here still if I did not," Demetra advised him.

After a long day of shooting, Jensen went back to his trailer for a much-needed shower before he headed out tonight. He was going to sleep at his place, as it was Saturday night.

Jensen threw off his jacket and started to undress as he walked to the shower. There was a brown bag sitting on his counter that he did not put there.

He looked around a little nervous, but saw nothing else out of the ordinary. He reached for the bag and saw some paperwork underneath it. He looked at it. They were the results of blood work Frankie had done with a note scribbled on the bottom.

Just in case.

  
____spacer____

Frankie

Jensen opened the bag and pulled out the bottle of chocolate syrup he had given her the first night they had been together.

~*~

Jensen fidgeted at the luggage carousel. _Come on already. Finally,_ he thought. He grabbed his last bag and hurried to pick up his rental.

Frankie had dropped him off after church last Sunday, before he had to fly out to LA and New York for some meetings his agent had set up for him.

After LA, Jensen juggled his schedule in New York so he could leave first thing this morning out of JFK to Vancouver. He was due home later tonight, and Frankie was going to be picking him up. The message Frankie left for him had been clear, and Jensen's only thought upon leaving the airport was to get home to her.

~*~

Frankie woke to a loud bang coming from the front room causing her to flail and fall out of bed with a start. She immediately grabbed the baseball bat she kept under her bed for emergencies and ran out with her weapon drawn. Her socked feet skidded to a halt in the hallway. Pajamas askew, wisps of hair flying out in disarray from her braid and her bat aimed for attack she stuttered, half-asleep faltering in her attack, "Jensen?"

~*~

Jensen's luggage was just not behaving and he banged it into the doorjamb as he was trying to get through the door in his haste. His internal clock was all messed up and he did not realize what the time was, startled when he heard a responding yelp and thud from the bedroom. _Shit! She was asleep_, he thought as he continued to struggle with the carryon.

Frankie came running to a skidding halt brandishing a baseball bat to attack her intruder. "Jensen?" she questioned confused and sleepily.

He took one look at her confused, sleep rumpled state, _Fuck it_, he thought and yanked the bag inside the door slammed it shut with his boot, yanked off his woolen pea coat and scarf dropping them on floor along the way and his knit cap followed. His hair stood up at odd angles as he marched towards her determinedly, gently grabbing her face and plundering her mouth desperately and passionately.

Frankie melted in his embrace as the bat fell useless to the floor with a bang through her limp fingers. Tongues sparred for dominance until she just surrendered happily to him winding her fingers through his hair to anchor herself. She pulled back panting against his lips, "But baby,"

Jensen shuddered, "say it again," he murmured huskily.

"What? Baby?" she asked with a dark grin. He made a growling whining noise as he hid his flaming face in her neck pulling their hips closer together. She nibbled on his ear as she whispered in his ear, "You're not supposed to be here until later tonight, baby."

Jensen groaned and his hips jerked forward. "Couldn't wait," he murmured as he kissed and bit her throat and chin. He lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist on instinct holding on as he walked them to her bedroom.

"But I had it all planned Jellybean. I was going to seduce you," she told him in a pout.

Jensen cradled her face with one hand and kissed her pouting lips softly as he knelt on the bed and laid her down against the rumpled sheets and pillows. "Later Babydoll. You can seduce me later. I wanna make love to you and then I want you to fuck me until I pass out. Tomorrow night you can seduce me all day long and then the next day I will make love to you all day long. By Monday, I wanna walk into work with everyone knowing I was rode hard and put up wet by the woman I love," he murmured against her skin.

~*~

Jensen was having the best dream ever. His whole body tingled. His cock was pillowed in moist, warm sweetness. It was wet and delicious. Soft sucking and a tongue licked and twisted around the head teasing the bundle of nerves underneath. Exquisite. The pressure increased moving faster. His fingers clasped and wound through cool, soft waves of hair, hanging on, urging closer and faster. _Oh, God this is wonderful._ He felt two fingers caressing his crack and gently rubbing his entrance. _Oh shit, I'm gonna_…

Jensen woke on his back panting and groaning as his fingers clutched and grasped Frankie's hair his hips pummeling back and forth erratically. She looked up into his eyes with love and want shining through. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Frankie …. Ahhhh!" His body bowed in perfect surrender as he released down her throat.

Frankie gently suckled the tip and cleaned him thoroughly before she kissed her way up, tucked herself under his chin and was pecking on his neck, she covered them both and snuggled in. "Afternoon sunshine, I've made you some sandwiches and left a drink on the nightstand for you."

Jensen was sprawled loose limbed and dazed as he panted up to the ceiling still trying to catch his breath. When his limbs worked again, he wrapped his arms around Frankie and kissed the top of her head. His hands wandered and caressed here and there, petting and fondling her breasts and nipples. Frankie murmured quietly and squirmed closer.

Jensen's hand stroked down her belly reaching farther down only to be stopped by her hand, "No," she murmured. "Babydoll?" he asked.

"Wanna wait," she explained. "I like the anticipation. Makes it more intense," she said as she softly kissed his neck and sighed quietly while she gently played with the nipple by her hand. Jensen moaned quietly and squirmed under her ministrations.

She just turned her head and nibbled on his ear as she whispered. "We don't have to rush you know. The waiting makes it better. Just touching and maybe a nap, you need some rest. You work too hard, baby," Jensen groaned and pulled her closer. She smiled and licked the shell of his ear and softly nibbled on his earlobe before she continued gently tweaking his nipple, "You don't always have to get off Jellybean," she murmured as she snuggled back into her spot softly caressing his skin.

"You keep doing that and I will get off again," he murmured into her hair, pulling her closer.

Frankie chuckled softly. "You mentioned you wanted me to fuck you until you passed out? This is me fucking with you so when I do 'fuck you' it's so intense you do pass out," she told him as she nibbled at his neck again. "Trust me baby," she whispered drowsily.

Jensen was half hard already just from her talking to him. He was also getting jittery. He had been thinking about it and thinking about it. He had never let any of the girls he had been with 'play' with him 'there' but each time Frankie had touched him 'there', he went off like a rocket. It was so intense, but he just had to ask. "Babydoll can I ask you somethin'?" he asked absently stroking her hair.

"Of course sweetie," she murmured lazily leaning into his caress. He bit his lip, "Before, when you … uh, with the fingers … um, can we do that some more, later?" his ears were burning, he was so embarrassed. He never asked. Women just offered and put out for him, whatever he wanted. They would try this and he always refused. It was wrong. It was dirty. It was gross. Now with Frankie, his knees turned to Jell-O at the idea of it. He worried his lip as he waited for her response.

Frankie pulled back and looked at him still tweaking his nipple. It was abused and raw at this point. She looked at him shrewdly and assessing before she replied, "If you like," she told him honestly to which he nodded bashfully turning away. Frankie gently reached for his chin and turned him back to her holding him there until he looked at her. "You only have to ask sweetie if you want to try something. I trust you. If I don't feel comfortable, I'll tell you. Don't let what happened before with Nathan deter you." She told him before she kissed him softly.

"I just don't want you to feel …" he tried to explain as he caressed her cheek softly.

"You are nothing like him Jensen." She stated quietly but forcefully. Her hand crept downward and lightly stroked the tip of his cock causing him to gasp and bite his lip as he looked into her eyes. His hand flexed and tightened against her cheek in reaction.

Frankie grinned saucily as she stroked his growing hardness gently and teasingly. "You've thought about me touching you there baby?" Jensen grunted and turned his face into the pillow as he nodded in embarrassment. His hand still held her cheek. Frankie turned into it and licked his palm causing him to whimper into the pillow. Frankie sucked the heel of his palm and sunk her teeth in causing Jensen to whine and his hips to jerk forward seeking relief from her loosely gripping hand.

She leaned over and softly and huskily spoke as she worried his strained, exposed neck with sucking kisses and nibbles. "I bet I could make you come just from that baby, what do you think? Hmmm? I know, I'll go out and buy a dildo just for you. I'll stretch you wide with my fingers, and fuck you with it, would you like that baby?"

Jensen's arms tightened and pulled her closer. "Fuck yeah," he panted as he buried his head in her shoulder. Frankie half straddled his thigh, gently nudging her knee up under his balls. Her hand gripped him harder as he worked himself in her hand and back onto her knee.

"You'd let me do whatever I wanted to you wouldn't you Jellybean, let me do all kinds of dirty things to you wouldn't you? You'd love every minute of it too." She continued as his hand grabbed her rounded ass cheeks and worked her harder against him, "mm-hmm, uh, uh, oh Christ …" he moaned against her neck. Frankie's hand moved faster, tighter and harder. She whispered against his cheek before she kissed it, "Would you let me taste you there, baby?"

"Fuck! YES! Oh God yes, please Frankie, please! Don't stop, don't stop …" he cried, mindlessly humping Frankie's hand. Her hand tightened around the base of his cock and with her other hand she massaged his balls feeling them tighten in her palm, she pulled them down and gripped the base of his cock tighter holding off his orgasm. "What? No, no, no Frankie … so close, please I, I, …" Jensen babbled uncaring.

"No," she said simply as she straddled his thighs and positioned him at her entrance with one hand and grabbed his chin with the other making him look her in the eye. "If you come before I tell you to, I swear I will buy you a cock ring and you will not be allowed to come for a week, do you understand me Jensen?" she told him sternly. "Yes, yes," he nodded through his clenched teeth to control himself. She slammed her hips down engulfing him completely.

Jensen arched into her warmth crying helplessly lost in the sensations. His fingers tightened where they held her hips. He was afraid of bruising her, but he could not stop. She rode him hard and fast, her moist wetness caressing his cock up and down and fluttering so sweetly.

She arched throwing her head back, her gorgeous dark hair travelling down her back in an endless dark waterfall, tickling and caressing his thighs. She balanced her hand on his thigh as she rode him furiously rubbing her clit. Such wanton abandon, he was entranced as he watched her whispering, "Babydoll…"

Frankie fell forward her hair cascading around them blocking out the world, so it was only them. She bit her lip and panted, "baby…" she tapped the fingers she played with her clit with against his lips. He obeyed and sucked them in losing himself as his tongue licked and sucked the taste from her fingers. "Come for me baby," she groaned.

Jensen's eyes rolled up as he was engulfed in his shattering orgasm. The last thing he saw was the bright flashes of light before he surrendered to the warm welcoming darkness.

~*~

Jensen's trailer was pitch black when Frankie entered it, but she knew he was in there. He had had a particularly emotionally draining scene that went late into the night. Normally, she did not stay past a certain time on the night shoots, but she knew he was nervous about this particular scene and she wanted to be there for him.

"Jensen?" she called out tentatively. She could see the shadow of him sitting hunched over on the couch. "Go away Frankie. I'll be out in a little bit." She closed the door softly and padded quietly over, turning on the lamp on the end table casting the room in a muted yellow glow.

Jensen was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands. The resigned slump of his shoulders tensed briefly when Frankie placed her hand at the base of his neck. Just warm, soft and reassuringly sitting there. He jerked away from her looking up and snapped, "I told you to go away. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Frankie just sighed heavily at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine. I'll just stand here and wait for you to come down from your method-acting meltdown. Take your time. Let your asshole bitch shine through. Mmmm, feel the love," she snarked acidly.

Jensen stood up quickly towering over her, "I didn't invite you in here so excuse me if you can't handle it." he growled.

She just stood up to him and pushed his shoulder hard making him lose his balance and fall back on to the couch. "Oh I can handle it just fine. Shall I dust off your tiara bitch? No diva should leave home without it." She snapped back at him.

"Frankie, I'm warning you," he snarled leaning to stand up again.

"Pfft!" she responded with a roll of her eyes as she pushed him back into the couch as she straddled his lap. He glared angrily at her. She just leaned over and grabbed the box of tissues that was next to the lamp and sat back on his lap. "I've signed on for the good, the bad, and the ugly snotty you," she said as she rattled the box under his nose. He grabbed a couple of tissues and blew his nose, throwing the remains in the basket on the side of the couch.

"I hate those kinds of scenes," he mumbled. "I'm sorry Babydoll. I shouldn't have …"

"I know Jellybean. It's okay. I just wanted to check on you that's all." She told him as she bent down and kissed his forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed heavily as he buried himself in her warm, soft bosom. She just wrapped her arms around him and held him as she alternately kissed the top of his head and soothingly caressed him until his jittery tense body began to relax.

Jensen relaxed against Frankie trusting her just to be there, which she was. He had tried to push her away not wanting her to see him like that, but she just bulldozed her way right in seeing through his bullshit and comforted him nonetheless.

He breathed in her familiar comforting scent, which calmed, soothed and aroused him. His head was tucked up under her chin when he shifted his head and placed sucking kisses along her neck and upper chest. Frankie's breath hitched and she squirmed in his lap.

"Jensen, what're you doin'?" she asked.

He grinned salaciously as he ran his tongue up the column of her neck to whisper in her ear before he suckled it, "If you have to ask, I must be doing it wrong." He said trailing his lips across her cheek to capture her lips. She sighed and melted into him as he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and his arm around her hips. She lightly rocked her hips against his hardness.

Frankie pulled back breathing heavy and biting her lip as she rocked against him. Jensen placed hot, sucking kisses along her neck making her pant and moan softly, "You need to go back to the set Jellybean."

He just worried the crook where her neck and shoulder met with his teeth, "Mmm-hmmm," he muttered.

Frankie cried out softly and arched into him. "Come on Jensen you need to get back, now's not the time, oh man, behave yourself."

He palmed her breast over her clothes. "Don't wanna. I like this better," he breathed. "This make you hot Babydoll?" he leered watching her.

"You know it does." She scowled at him. He stroked her belly above the button of her jeans with his thumb. He plucked it open and tugged her zipper down quickly working his hand down her pants as he rested his forehead against hers, "How hot Babydoll? Mmmm, so hot and wet for me. You get so hot just from kissin' me don't you Babydoll?" he asked her as he fingered her clit.

Frankie hesitantly rode his hand, biting her lip staring into his blown pupils, "Jensen," she whined.

He shoved two fingers into her hard and fast, "Answer me," he growled.

"Oh God, yes!" she cried grabbing his face and kissing him as she ground harder against his hand whimpering into his mouth.

"Yeah baby," he murmured against her lips, "Jesus, I just wanna fuck you up against the wall or somethin'," he growled as he chewed and nibbled at her neck.

The bang on the door started them both apart. They both held each other panting as they stared at the door. "Five minutes, Jensen." Andie the PA yelled as she passed by to go get Misha and Jared.

"Fuck," he growled into Frankie's neck. "Um, Babydoll?"

Frankie just blushed. "No, it's fine. You go finish up so we can go home," she told him as she climbed off of his lap readjusting her clothes.

He stood and sucked her taste from his fingers with a low growl before readjusting himself.

She placed her hands on his hips as she looked up, "Do you want me to um …" looking down at his bulging crotch.

He smiled softly and shook his head. He tilted her chin up with his thumb and kissed her lightly whispering, "Thank you Babydoll," before he turned to leave his trailer.

~*~

About an hour and a half later, they were pulling into the side driveway at Frankie's place. Jensen had nailed the scene in one take and they were done for the night.

Frankie was opening the door when Jensen's hand stopped her. She turned questioning eyes to him, "Jellybean?" He yanked her so hard she slid across the bench seat of his truck, pulling her door closed in the process.

Frankie squeaked at the suddenness but melted into him when he wrapped his hand around the hair at the base of her skull and hungrily kissed her, desperate with want and need. He pulled away grinding his forehead to hers panting, "I'm sorry, Babydoll, I, I just …" he stuttered as she pressed her finger to his lips, "Shhh, it's okay. Here move this way."

She tugged him to move away from the steering column to sit more in the middle of the cab while she straddled him. His hands flexed in a tight grip at her hips, probably bruising her. He pulled the scrunchy holding her hair in place and tried to pull her down to his kiss,

"Wait, wait a …" she muttered as she pulled off her jacket throwing it on the floor. She jerked her shirt from where she had it tucked in her jeans and quickly unbuttoned it half way down.

Jensen kept running his hands up and down and everywhere he could touch, placing kisses and nuzzling and murmuring, "Frankie, baby, I'm sorry, couldn't wait … need you …"

She cradled his face as she kissed him. His hands shook as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans again. He groaned into her mouth, as she was still as hot and wet as earlier. Frankie grunted as her hips moved to adjust for him.

She sat back and groaned as she tilted her hips riding him faster. She undid her bra and he leaned forward kissing and teasing her nipples.

"Oh Jensen" she sighed as she ran her fingers through his mussed hair, "mmm, yeah just like that baby. Oh!" she cried as she slammed her hand up against the roof of the truck for leverage. "Harder, mmmm … faster, yeah … Oh God."

Jensen was lost in the feel and taste of her. His hips jerked helplessly against hers. "Ah, ah, ah …. Jensen!" Frankie yelped as she came. Jensen jerked forward one more time and came in his pants with a whimpered groan against her breast.

They panted against each other breathing in the humid musk scented air of the cab. "Oh man! I'm buying you a dozen of these front hook bra things," Jensen mumbles into her chest. Frankie's giggles quickly descended into a full on laughing fit as Jensen started laughing too.

~*~

"Jensen stop teasin'. I told you I didn't want to." Frankie groaned as he tongued her clit.

He looked up from where he was laying between her legs. "Come on. I wanna and your reasons are bull." He rested his head on her thigh as tweaked her clit randomly watching her.

"Teabagging is a perfectly reasonable concern. I really don't want your balls dangling in my face. Thank you very much." Frankie huffed crossing her arms across her bare breasts.

Jensen rubbed her belly absently. "Well why not the other way then?" he asked.

She scoffed, "Oh yeah, my ass jiggling in your face … sexy, sexy. I think not."

Jensen arched an eyebrow at her and smirked, "I like your ass. It's squishie." He barely dodged the flying pillows that pummeled his head and he landed with a thud in a naked heap on the floor.

He peeked up over the side of the bed and waved her white panties in surrender trying not to snicker. She was kneeling in the middle of the bed scowling at him with another pillow cocked and loaded for attack.

Jensen crawled seductively up from the end of the bed to kneel facing her in the center of the bed. He pulled the pillow from her hand and ran his hands up and down her soft, solid form. He wrapped her in his arms. "Just try it," he murmured, "you might like it."

Her scowl darkened, "Now you sound like my mother trying to get me to eat Brussels sprouts," she pouted. He laughed as he kissed her pout.

Jensen laid down and maneuvered himself to lay his head between her legs.

"What're you … shit! No fair!" she complained. He just hummed against her opening and rubbed his hand up her backside, palming her ass, before he pushed her lower back, making her lose her balance and fall forward with a squeak.

She glared over her shoulder at him, "You cheat …."

He placed a sucking kiss on her plump cheek. "Shhhh, just relax. Trust me Babydoll. Please?"

"Oh! Um … nnngh … okay fine, you win. Shit! Asshole." He thumbed her little pink hole that was winking at him and she yelped, pushing back slightly. He groaned impatiently as he wiggled his thighs under her.

"Impatient much?" she mumbled positioning his cock in her hand. His tongue ran up and down her slick lips as he nodded yes causing her to shudder. She licked his slit and fondled his balls, which made his eyes cross as he groaned. He pushed his tongue further inside her, licking her slick walls causing her to moan harshly and push back wanting more. She ran her teeth lightly up the vein on the underside while pressing against his perineum.

Jensen's orgasm hit him harder and faster than a freight train. He laid panting between her thighs unclenching his fingers from the back of her thighs. "I'll show you cheating," he muttered as he scooted a little farther up and licked her hole; once, twice, three times and then sucked and nibbled the pucker.

"Jensen!" she yelped "What the fuu…. *gasp* … you gotta … Oh man! ... Jen?" she whimpered as she grabbed the footboard and pushed her hips back for more.

He wiggled his tongue farther in pulling her cheeks wider with his hands. He pointed his tongue and worked it in farther, licking, nibbling and sucking. He had never done this before, but he wanted Frankie, inside and out, all of her, to be his.

"You, you shouldn't be … ohhhh!" she moaned digging her nails into his thigh muscle. "Baby, no, this is … Um, Jesus! I, I need … please, baby … oh God … fingers … please…" Frankie babbled nonsensically as she pushed her hips back greedily wanting more.

Jensen pushed one finger in with his tongue, licking farther. He worked two in and scissored her gently. He looked up to watch her unashamedly and wantonly work herself harder on his fingers. He felt her fingers rubbing harder on her clit. He leaned down and lightly licked her to tease her. He hummed at her opening and buried his tongue farther up her inner walls as his two fingers still worked her open hole. "See, I told you, you'd like it Babydoll."

"Oh yeah … Jensen? Oh God! I'm gonna … baby? Jesus, Jensen!" she screamed and collapsed on top of him.

He licked her essence clean and removed his fingers from her hot, wet lips while he tongued and worried hole softly. "Mmm, beautiful." He murmured as he kissed her right butt cheek and gently rubbed her lower back. "Now that's how you cheat," Jensen muttered.

"Mrmph…" she mumbled before falling asleep with his thigh as her pillow.

~*~

Frankie was making some desserts to take over to dinner later that night with Jared and Becky.

After Jared called off the wedding with Genevieve, he and Becky started spending more and more time together. They were slowly evolving their relationship. Becky was concerned she was Jared's rebound girl, and Jared was gun shy after two near misses in a row at the altar.

Jensen was pouting at the counter as he picked at the label on his beer. "I still think you should come with me over the break when I go see my folks."

Frankie glared up at him for the umpteenth time and scowled into her mixing bowl. "I told you before Jellybean, going to meet your mom? I mean come on; there will be expectations and stuff. I can meet them another time, its better this way, Trust me." She told him as she stood on her stool to get down some flour for her mix.

"Well, can I ask you something then?" he asked.

Frankie was muttering to herself into the cupboard, as the flour was not cooperating, "Of course," she mumbled.

"Will you marry me?" Jensen asked just as Frankie had grabbed the flour.

His question made her spin around unthinking, lose her balance and, flailing, fall off the stool, landing on her butt on the floor. The bag of flour sailed through the air and landed on the counter, busting open in a cloud that settled all around the kitchen.

Jensen leaned over the counter to see Frankie sitting on the floor staring at him in shock. "Are you okay?" he asked looking concerned and ridiculous being covered with flour before he started sneezing.

"Wha-What did you say?" Frankie stuttered.

Jensen walked around the counter and got a paper towel to blow his nose since he was still sneezing. He dusted himself off and reached down to pull a still startled Frankie to her feet and into his arms.

"I asked if you, Francesca Carmichael, would do me the honor of becoming my wife." He told her as he leaned over and pulled a ring box out of the inside pocket of his jacket that was over one of the stools. "I talked to your parents a little over a month ago, and I've been carrying this around with me trying to figure out how to ask you."

~*~

Frankie woke and walked out to fix the morning coffee. She looked the picture of a sated, disheveled, happy lover.

She wore a chemise and matching kimono robe she had brought and modeled for Jensen last night. Her hair was mussed and pushed up at an odd angle on the right side. Her left shoulder was bare where the robe hung off and the spaghetti strap on her red silk, knee-length chemise had slid down. She had a slight limp and a goofy grin on her face. Plus she sighed a lot while she filled the pot with water and measured the coffee grounds.

She was happily remembering Jensen's intense lovemaking. She stared dreamily at the simple one-karat diamond solitaire ring he gave her last night.

Strong arms encircled her from behind and hungry lips kissed and nibbled at the side of her neck. "How is my sultry Greek goddess this morning?" he murmured huskily, voice deep and rich with sleep and desire.

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and met his hungry kiss. He groaned and lifted her up onto the counter top. Her muffled whimper was swallowed by his lips as she wrapped her legs around his denim-covered hips.

He pulled his lips away and placed biting kisses down her neck. "Want you again Babydoll," as he pushed her chemise down with his chin so he could mouth her breast and suckle the tips.

Her fingers wound through his hair urging him on. "Here … please?" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh God," he groaned as they worked his jean zipper open and pushed his jeans down. He pulled back, maneuvered her hips closer, and slammed in. Hot, tight and wet.

"Jensen," she gasped in a guttural moan. She was sore from last night, but it felt so good. Her legs wrapped tighter, pulling him in closer as she balanced her hands on the countertop and rolled her hips.

His hands tightened on her hips, bruising in their fervor. "Frankie," he panted in a dark whisper.

Rich, dark brown eyes stared into endless pools of deep green; each with such love, trust and desire. He leaned down and kissed her with all the feelings he never thought he would ever know. She filled in the empty spaces he never knew existed or was too selfish to realize.

They came together crying, panting and kissing each other stretched out over her countertop next to the coffeepot.

~*~

"Jensen this is not a good idea." Frankie mumbled for the fiftieth time clutching Jensen's arm like a lifeline as the escalator brought them up to the baggage claim. "Oh man, she's glaring at me Jensen. I told this was a bad idea." She growled softly.

"Don't be silly Babydoll. She's gonna love you," Jensen reassured. They reached his family waiting for him.

Frankie begrudgingly relinquished her death grip on him as he reached for his mother and bent down to wrap her in a huge hug.

Frankie fidgeted and stood off to the side wanting the floor to swallow her up while he shook hands and hugged his father and brother and then hugged his sister hello.

Jensen turned to Frankie. His face softened into warm smile as he reached for her hand and pulled her to his side. She was blushed profusely

"Momma, everyone, this is Frankie," he beamed.

~*~

_Six Months Later …_

"Oh man," Frankie muttered to herself as she waited. The wedding was tomorrow. How could this happen? Now of all times, even.

"Hey Babydoll? Have you seen … uh, Frankie?" Jensen asked.

~*~

The wedding was small and intimate. Neither of them wanted the fuss. The wedding was held at the church Frankie and her family attended with only close, personal friends and family and a reception following at Frankie's parents home.

Jensen's brother Josh and Jared stood up for him, while Cora and Elena stood up for Frankie.

Laughter, food, music and love flowed.

Jensen called everyone's attention before they cut the cake that Becky had made for them. "I wanted to take a minute and thank everyone for coming and sharing this day with us. I never knew a person, or me for that matter, could be so happy. Most of you know me, and know how I used to be. I can honestly tell you, Frankie opened my eyes and showed me what I was missing out on. That being said, as happy as she has made me by becoming my wife, we have an announcement to make. There is only one more thing that could make us happier than we are right now," he told everyone with a shy, happy smile coupled with Frankie's nervous smile and bright red blush.

"It seems we're going to be parents in eight months."

~*~   


* * *

[kew1] Bon Appetit! in Greek

[kew2] Hi Momma.

[kew3] How are you?

[kew4] No.

[kew5] I don't know.

[kew6] Yes.

[kew7] I love you.

[kew8] Goodbye.

[TW9]Apps: boureki, dolmades, salad, kolokythoanthoi. Soups: Fakes. Veggie Dishes: Briam and Yemista. Meat Dishes: Bekrimeza, Kotopoulo Pilaf. Desserts: Baklava, Koulouraki, and Monstokouloura.

<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greek_cuisine#Typical_dishes>

[kew10] You have embarrassed this house. (Greek)

[kew11] Slut. (Greek)

[kew12] No one. (Greek)

[kew13] No stay (Greek)

[TW14]Hindu Goddess of food and nourishment


End file.
